IQ (Bonbon)
by amlc2102
Summary: Historia basada en la serie de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon. Que pasaría si Bonbon se volviera inteligente... Cual es la reaccion de Spring...
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero ser Inteligente!**

* * *

 **Esta es una historia donde los protagonistas seran Bonbon y Spring, del orfanato Cawthon, he decidido que el tipo de narración será igual que en "El circulo amoroso" de Wattpad para entender mejor los sentimientos de cada personaje. Bueno empecemos...**

 **Narra Bonbon...**

Acabo de despertar, es sábado por la mañana... que bonito día!. Mire a las camas de mis compañeras, la de enfrente que era la de Chica estaba vacía, ella siempre se levanta antes que todos para hacer el desayuno. En la de mi derecha estaba Toy Chica quien estaba maquillandose para levantarse, a la derecha de Toy chica estaba Puppet leyendo un libro, luego en las camas de enfrente estaban Golden tapada con las sabanas, parecía hacer movimientos rapidos bajo la sabana, y en la otra estaba Mangle jugando con su Foxy plush.

Buenos días! -salude a mis amigas-

Buenos días -dijo Toy Chica sin dejar de maquillarse-

Buenos días -contesto Puppet-

Hola! -dijo Mangle-

Golden no me contesto, parece estar ocupada bajo la sabana, muchas veces pasa eso. Me levanté y fui a la sala para darle los buenos días a los chicos y a Spring...

Buenos días! -dije alegre a Freddy quien fue el primero de los chicos que salió del dormitorio-

Buenos días Bonbon! -dijo sonriendo alegre-

Quiero mucho a mis amigos! vivir con ellos es de lo mejor, soy feliz, no hay nada que pueda ponerme de malas, tengo amigos, tengo novio, Scott nos quiere como si fuéramos sus hijos y toco música. Soy feliz! yeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Esperé afuera del dormitorio de los hombres a que todos salieran para saludarlos...

Buenos días Bboy!

Buenos días Bonnie!

Buenos días Toy Freddy!

Buenos días Foxy!

Por fin salió Spring...

Buenos días Spring! -corrí a abrazarlo-

Buenos días querida -dijo Spring abrazándome también-

Siempre acostumbraba ir a saludar a todos, y esperar a Spring con un abrazo.

Luego de desayunar limpiamos un poco el orfanato y todos planeaban salir a pasear...

Foxy vamos a hacer desastres al centro comercial! -gritó Mangle a Foxy-

Si vamos querida pirata! -contesto-

Me harías el honor de acompañarme al concierto de esta noche mi querida gallinita calienta huevos? -le dijo Bonnie a Chica-

Ah no me digas así frente a los demás, pero esta bien, iré contigo Bonnie -contesto Chica algo sonrojada-

Toy Chica y Toy Freddy ya no estaban, habían salido desde que terminaron el desayuno. Puppet y Bboy también estaban por salir, iban a comprar unas cosas al mundo de los brujos y Golden y Freddy volvieron a desaparecer juntos por el orfanato. Ire a decirle a Spring que me lleve al concierto.

Fui con Spring, estaba frente a la computadora como siempre, escribiendo sus cosas raras en la pantalla, no se como eso puede convertirse en un programa, Spring es tan inteligente, me gusta mucho, pero nunca me saca a pasear...

Spring! quiero ir al concierto de hoy en la tarde, me llevas? -le pedí amable mientras lo abrazaba-

Querida, tengo cosas que hacer, esto no va a terminarse solo, porque no vas con Bonnie y con Chica, yo te espero aquí -dijo Spring sin despegar su vista de la pantalla-

Ah esta bien... -me fui al dormitorio a mi cama-

Estaba triste, pero creo que estoy acostumbrada a que Spring no acostumbra salir conmigo a varios lugares, lo entiendo, a el le gusta mas las cosas de la programación y las matemáticas, yo apenas y se contar... Tal vez...

Tal vez si fuera mas inteligente como Mangle el querría pasar mas tiempo conmigo... siiii! ya se... usare mi cerebro!

Tomé una de las computadoras del salón de computo del orfanato y me puse a tratar de programar como Spring, pero no entendía nada, ni siquiera como poner la hojita donde se escribe. Luego de presionar y presionar botones y mas opciones extrañas que salían en esa cosa la computadora se comenzó a trabar y ya no podía hacer nada.

Corrí con Spring para pedirle ayuda, el me miró primero con cara de enojo, pero luego me sonrió y fue a ver lo que había pasado. Luego hizo algo y la computadora funcionó de nuevo

Yeeeeeeeeei! eres un mago! como le hiciste? -dije sorprendida-

Cosas de ingenieros querida -me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a la sala- Porque no te pones a practicar con tu guitarra, tocas hermoso, usa tus talentos y no te metas en problemas.

A veces pienso que Spring me cree tonta... aunque creo... que todo el mundo me ve así, y bueno, debe ser porque lo soy, siempre me complico la vida con las matemáticas, apenas y conozco sobre conocimientos básicos y soy pésima para usar una computadora. Como puedo ser la novia de Spring! ...

Me puse a tocar mi guitarra y luego llegó Puppet, y se me ocurrió la mejor idea que he tenido en toda mi vida...

Puppet! quiero pedirte un favor! -dije a Puppet-

Que pasa Bonbon? -preguntó ella-

Quiero ser inteligente! -dije alegre-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -gritó Puppet- como que quieres ser inteligente, soy hechicera, no hago milagros!

No entendí a lo que se refería, así que solo volví a insistir.

Por favor, tu debes poder hacerme mas inteligente, por favor! -le seguí insistiendo-

Mmm aunque... creo que sería un buen momento para utilizar mi poción nueva... vamos Bonbon, te ayudaré... -dijo Puppet llevándome hacia el cuarto donde guardaba sus pociones-

Entramos al cuarto y ella comenzó a preparar una poción en una botella que ya tenía ahí lista, solo agregó unas cuantas cosas mas. Pasaron unas cuantas horas, los demas habian regresado de su paseo...

Que estan haciendo? -preguntó Golden-

Probaré mi poción de inteligencia con Bonbon -dijo Puppet concentrada aun mezclando cosas en la botella-

Estas loca! no puedes darle a Bonbon algo que no sabes como funciona! porque no pruebas eso en ti misma! -regaño Chica a Puppet-

Ella quiso, es mas, ella me rogó que le diera esto -dijo Puppet aun mezclando cosas-

Pero Bonbon! que pasa por tu cabeza! -dijo Chica-

Puro aire! -dijo Foxy burlandose un poco-

Cállate, ni que tu fueras muy inteligente Foxy! -dijo Freddy-

Por fin acabé! -dijo Puppet contenta y me dio la botellita con un liquido azul oscuro-

Me lo tomo ya? -pregunte a Puppet-

Si, ya puedes beberlo! -dijo Puppet esperando a que yo tomara el liquido-

Sin pensarlo tomé todo lo que había en la botella hasta que no quedo ninguna gota, enseguida comencé a sentirme mareada y con algo de calor, ademas de dolor de cabeza, sentía como palpitaba mi frente. Cada vez me sentía mas débil hasta que todo se puso negro a mi alrededor, solo alcance a escuchar algunas voces de mis amigos diciendo cosas como... "Puppet que hiciste!" ... "Bonbon que te pasa?" ... "Que esta pasando"...

* * *

Desperté en mi cama, las chicas me rodeaban, parecían preocupadas por mi...

Que pasó? -pregunté mirando a cada una de ellas con una expresión de susto y preocupación-

Por dios! Bonbon como te sientes? te dije que no bebieras eso que te dió Puppet! -dijo Chica regañandome-

Y bien -dijo Puppet tratando de obtener respuestas para saber si su experimento había dado resultado-

Pues... me siento... normal... aunque... por dios! Golden te estabas masturbando esta mañana! -grité a Golden-

Vaya! pues se le quitó la inocencia jajajaja! -rió Golden -

Luego comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, mi memoria seguía intacta, mis recuerdos, todo, pero ahora me sentía con capacidad para hacer cualquier cosa... Aaaaaah no podia creerlo, entiendo todo lo que Spring escribe en la computadora y... Spring... se supone que es mi novio pero no me pone atención... como es posible que yo esté viviendo así...

No me hace caso, me ignora, me trata como una tonta, como es que yo puedo amar a un hombre así, solo esta conmigo porque yo se lo pedí, y tal vez por mi cuerpo, que es lo unico bueno que tenía antes de tomar esta poción. Pero si era una idiota total! como pude vivir de esta forma, mi cabeza llena de ignorancia y aire como dijo Foxy, pero ahora todo tiene otra razon de ser... aprovecharé esto. Debo aprovecharlo.

Cuanto tiempo tardara el efecto de esta poción Puppet? -pregunté curiosa a la chica mas alta del grupo-

Tiene un efecto de 1 semana, espero te sientas bien con tu nuevo intelecto -dijo sonriendo satisfecha-

Por favor, preparame otra para la siguiente semana, no quiero volver a caer en la ignorancia -dije levantándome de la cama-

A donde vas?, que harás ahora? -dijo Chica con su cara de madre preocupada-

Saldré a explorar el mundo y disfrutar de mi nuevo coeficiente intelectual -dije sonriendo y salí del dormitorio-

Afuera estaban los chicos, también esperando ver como estaba, Spring estaba con ellos...

Y que pasó con Bonbon? funcionó el menjurje que le dio la Puppet -preguntó Freddy-

Bonbon! porque tomaste eso que te dio Puppet! sabes que esas cosas no son de confianza querida! -dijo Spring algo preocupado-

Bah... idiota, no vengas a fingir conmigo, como si realmente te preocupara... hipócrita...

Funcionó! -grito triunfante Puppet-

Pero como se te ocurre eso Bonbon! -trató de acercarse a mi pero lo alejé-

No te me acerques por favor Springtrap -dije seriamente al conejo-

Pero que te ocurre querida! -preguntó -

Me he dado cuenta de la verdad, ahora que tengo cerebro me doy cuenta de tu hipocresía Springtrap, solo estas conmigo por no quedarte solo, siempre te había gustado Mangle por su inteligencia, pero ella quiere a Foxy y tu no tenías a nadie mas, así que aceptaste mi estúpida proposición cuando te la pedí, como pude ser tan idiota! -dije enfadada al conejo de oreja rota frente a mi, quien me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con sorpresa-

Bon... Bonbon... porque dices eso... yo no... -trató de continuar pero me alejé a la biblioteca, tenía una sed de tener mas conocimientos, ahora quería poner a prueba mis conocimientos y mi cerebro. Encontré en la biblioteca un libro de matemáticas de calculo 3, los ejercicios eran fáciles, y me fui a lo mas retador que era resolver esas integrales triples con funciones trigonométricas. Escuché un ruido, era Springtrap espiándome a lo lejos, ahora voy a darle una lección...

Me dirigí al pizarron del salón de clases que teníamos en el orfanato para ponerme a resolver las integrales triples en el, Spring me miraba maravillado y con ojos de idiota. Luego de terminar de resolver esos ejercicios bajé a pedirle otro favor a Puppet, Springtrap no dejaba de seguirme...

Puppet necesito algo -exclamé a la hechicera que me había dado inteligencia-

Que pasa ahora Bonbon? te sientes extraña? algún efecto secundario? -dijo examinándome-

No, no pasa nada de eso, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo una pésima vista, no se como he sobrevivido en las clases sin unos lentes, no veo bien los libros y ademas "me pondré a programar un poco" -esto lo dije mas alto para que Springtrap me escuchara- por favor apareceme unos lentes especiales para mi, si? -pregunté a mi amiga mágica-

Ok -aparece unos lentes perfectos para mi- aquí están -me los entrega-

Me probé los lentes y vaya que hacían una diferencia, ahora veía todo con mas claridad, la verdad no era una ciega, pero los lentes mejoraron mi visión. Y di en el clavo, Springtrap estaba que se moría por hablarme.

Despues de agradecer a Puppet por los lentes fuí a una computadora, abrí el programa Visual Studio, donde programan los profesionales, y abrí un proyecto nuevo en lenguaje C++, me puse a programar un programa sencillo, pero bien elaborado, ahora entendía perfectamente todo ese código el cual Springtrap podía pasar horas y horas escribiendo.

El continuaba mirándome y esta vez se acercó a mi...

Te ves hermosa... -dijo con nervios-

No me molestes Springtrap, estoy ocupada -dije cortante sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-

Emm no quieres que salgamos a pasear a algún lado?... oye porque no hablamos de matemáticas, o de programación, veo que ahora eres una experta! -dijo con tono de ruego-

Dije que estoy ocupada, por favor ve y continua tu código propio -dije mientras continuaba escribiendo código y mas código en la pantalla-

Pe...pe...pero Bonbon... -decía Springtrap desconcertado por aquel cambio de personalidad y de inteligencia-

La verdad, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de el...

 **Continuara...**

 **Díganme** **que les parece la nueva forma de narración. Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**El club de programadores**

* * *

 **Narra Spring**

Bonbon había cambiado tanto, se pasó toda la noche programando y yo no podía concentrarme en mis propios programas, ella era ahora perfecta, se veía tan hermosa frente a la pantalla, con sus lentes, programado con una actitud seria y concentrada. Pero ahora no me hace caso, debe estar molesta por todas esas veces que no le hice caso, todas esas veces que no la saque a pasear, soy un pésimo novio y ahora que deseo estar con ella no me hace caso.

Al día siguiente...

Desperté, en la cama de enfrente estaba Foxy tratando de recortar unos pedazos de cartón para hacer un barco, a mi izquierda estaba Toy Freddy aun roncando, y a la izquierda de Toy Freddy estaba Bboy dibujando, Freddy ya se estaba levantando para ayudar con el desayuno, es el primero en despertar siempre, Bonnie estaba acostado mirando hacia arriba, parecía concentrado, a veces se pone así cuando quiere inventar una nueva canción.

Todo esto de Bonbon me tiene tan... no se... enamorado... atontado... no se que pensar...

Me levante para ir a verla, ella siempre acostumbraba venir a darme los buenos dias afuera del dormitorio, aunque dudo que esta vez lo haga.

Al levantarme y salir del dormitorio mire el sitio donde solía pararse ella para saludarme y correr a mis brazos, pero ahora no estaba, creo que extraño su dulzura, pero bueno, ahora es una mujer intelectual, me pregunto si ya se habrá levantado.

Al bajar al comedor ahí estaba ella, estaba desayunando mientras hablaba con Mangle sobre los clubes de la ciudad, al parecer planeaba ir a alguno, aunque ella y Bonnie ya estaban en el club de música, pero los sacaron por ser extraños y tener orejas de conejo. Me pregunto a que club se referirá...

Emm buenos dias Bonbon... -saludé amablemente- y me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado-

Buenos días -dijo fría sin voltear a verme-

Iras a algún club? te escuche hablado sobre eso -pregunté interesado-

Eso es algo que no te importa Springtrap -dijo sin siquiera mirarme de reojo-

Después del desayuno ella se arregló y salió del orfanato, llevaba un pantalón holgado de la parte de abajo y ajustado de las caderas, un suéter azul celeste con también holgado que yo le había regalado la navidad pasada y claro, sus lentes nuevos.

A donde vas? -pregunté recargándome en el marco de la puerta de salida-

Te dije que no te importa Springtrap, ahora déjame salir - pidió con enfado-

Nunca había visto a Bonbon enojada, no sabía que la inteligencia te hacia sentir mas enojo, extraño su inocencia, ah solo quisiera saber a donde va. Esperé a que saliera y la seguí para ver a donde iba, para mi sorpresa fue al club de programación, yo a veces venía pero prefería quedarme en el orfanato a programar, pero siempre es bueno ver que hay de nuevo en el lugar... Un momento! ese lugar... corrí para alcanzarla.

Bonbon! -grite para que se detuviera-

Que quieres! porque me estas siguiendo! -gritó molesta-

No puedes entrar ahí, hay puros hombres! -dije con voz molesta-

Eres un machista! crees que una mujer no puede ser programadora, eres un machista, idiota, estúpido... -antes de seguir insultándome salió el jefe del club-

Buenas tardes, Spring bienvenido, hace tanto que no venías -saludó amablemente-

Buenas tardes... -contesté-

Buenas tardes! soy Bonbon y quiero unirme al club! -dijo con entusiasmo Bonbon-

Bueno, pues es que aqui las mujeres no sobreviven mucho tiempo... -dijo dudoso el jefe del club-

Machista! puedo probar que soy tan buena programadora como cualquier hombre! -dijo Bonbon retadoramente al jefe-

No por eso, es que... -el jefe estaba nervioso mirando a Bonbon, al parecer estaba viéndole los pechos-

Oiga! respétela y no la mire así! -dije furioso acercándome a el para darle un leve empujón-

Dije que me deje entrar! no me importa lo que pase -dijo valientemente ella-

De acuerdo, puedes pasar -dijo el hombre con nervios y dejó entrar a Bonbon-

Dentro del lugar había muchas computadoras, estantes con cables de red, muchas maquinas, servidores, switches... en fin, todo un paraíso para los informáticos. Los otros hombres del club miraban atonitos a Bonbon, tipico de los frikis (nerds) de este lugar, apenas ven una mujer y se le quieren echar encima, que bueno que vine con ella.

Alejense de mi! -gritó Bonbon-

Los hombres comenzaron a tratar de hablarle y ella se alejó de todos, fue a explorar el lugar, yo me quedé discutiendo con unos sujetos enojado por estar acosando a Bonbon.

 **Narra Bonbon**

Ahora entiendo porque Springtrap no quería que viniera, son unos acosadores esos gordos frikis, bueno, no todos son gordos, la mayoría usan lentes y...

Quiere que la ayude en algo señorita -saludo un chico amablemente-

El parecía mas tranquilo y amable que los demás aquí, el resto de los hombres son muy brutos, junto con Spring, mire a Springtrap discutiendo con ellos gritándose y golpeándose con cables de red.

Solo estoy buscando un lugar tranquilo y bien equipado para programar, asi como consejos para mejorar -dije sonriendole al sujeto-

Era un chico con lentes, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, alto y vestido con camisa de botones y pantalón de tela, muy presentable y guapo...

Yo puedo apoyarte -dijo sonriente- Mi nombre es Jorge, soy el encargado de redes del club, también soy el organizador de competencias de programación entre clubes -dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la entregaba-

Emm... yo soy Bonbon! -dije alegre a Jorge quien me parecía un chico simpático-

Bueno cuando quieras puedo ayudarte en lo que tu desees -me miró a los ojos y entró a su oficina en el club-

Vaya... que lindo es...

En eso sentí que alguien me jalaba bajo una mesa...

Esto es genial! otra mujer en el club! -dijo una chica de cabello medio largo oscuro y con lentes-

Que! quien eres? y que haces aquí abajo? -pregunté a la chica-

Soy Aiko, me uní al club hace 2 horas pero los hombres me comenzaron a acosar, y ahora estoy aqui abajo -dijo sonriente-

Vaya pobre de ti, que acaso en este club nunca habían entrado mujeres! -pregunté a la chica-

Cuenta la leyenda que la ultima desapareció hace meses en este lugar, no se sabe que le hicieron! -dijo con aires de misterio-

Quien era? -pregunté interesada-

No lo se, pero dicen que murió... bueno pero ahora que bien que estas aquí, ayúdame a salir de este sitio, al menos ir por una laptop para pasar la tarde programando.

Salimos de abajo de la mesa y los hombres volvieron sus ojos a nosotras de nuevo

Hey! es la chica de hace 2 horas! y la nueva! -gritó uno de los sujetos-

Programen con nosotros! queremos integrar esos "senos" -dijeron con cara pervertida-

Rápido huyamos! -le grité y tomé el brazo de Aiko para huir al baño de mujeres-

Y en el baño...

Para sorpresa, el baño de mujeres estaba... estaba convertido en un departamento de soltera!

Pero quien eres tu! y que haces viviendo en el baño?

Soy Any, mejor conocida como la chica del baño, un día hace meses vine aquí y los hombres no me dejaban en paz, pero el lugar me gusta, tiene todo lo que necesito para programar, así que me quedé a vivir en el baño, de todas formas nadie entra aquí. -dijo la chica del baño-

Pero si eres leyenda! todos pensaban que moriste! -dijo Aiko sorprendida-

Lo se, pero vivo feliz aquí -dijo Any frente a su computadora completamente equipada-

Utilizaba un inodoro cerrado como silla y parte del lavabo como escritorio, tenía una mesa hecha con una de las puertas de los baños, había comida chatarra como papas, dulces y chocolates, y a pesar de todo los baños estaban limpios, tenía una cama hecha con una base de cables de red y sabanas. Se había construido su propia regadera para bañarse y de alguna forma consiguió ropa. Vaya ingenio!

Any puedo quedarme a vivir contigo? -preguntó Aiko-

Si claro, una compañera me vendría bien... -dijo la chica del baño despreocupada-

Oigan no pueden quedarse aquí para siempre! -dije regañándolas-

Claro que podemos, ella ha sobrevivido meses y meses! -dijo Aiko alegremente tirándose sobre los cables cubiertos con las sabanas- Esto es vida!

No puedo creerlo, saldré de aquí... -dije a punto de salir cuando Any me llamó-

Oye mira esto -dijo mostrándome unas cámaras en su laptop-

Bola de salvajes! -dijo Aiko mirando como se peleaban los hombres afuera-

El esta guapo -dijo la chica del baño señalando a Spring-

El! -exclamé molesta- el... es mi ex-novio!

Tu ex! -gritaron Any y Aiko a la vez-

Vaya suerte que tienes! -dijo Aiko-

Bah, no me ponía atención! -dije molesta-

Pues los únicos hombres decentes en este club son el y Jorge, el jefe de redes -dijo Any-

Uuuuy! te gusta Jorge? -dijo Aiko-

No! claro que no, ademas no me conoce -dijo sonrojada Any-

Bueno yo tengo que irme, allá ustedes si quieren seguir viviendo en este sitio -salí del baño y me enfrenté a los hombres de nuevo-

Hermosa! ven y compila mi corazón! -dijo uno de ellos-

Eres el punto y coma de mi linea de código! -dijo otro chico-

Eres el break de mi switch! -dijo otro-

Pervertido! -gritaron los otros y Spring y se le echaron encima-

(en lenguaje programación... break sirve para "parar" una opción de switch, ya se imaginan porque le dijeron pervertido. En lenguaje vulgar dijo algo como "Me la paras")

Idiotas!, me largo, pero volveré luego! -salí del club-

Bonbon! -gritó Springtrap- espérame! -sale corriendo tras de mi-

No tienes porque seguirme a todos lados a donde voy! -dije molesta-

En donde estabas, no te vi mientras discutía con esos idiotas -dijo en tono celoso-

Estaba en el baño, ahora cállate y deja de seguirme por favor -dije mientras miraba al frente-

Pero Bonbon! yo se que estas molesta conmigo, pero dame otra oportunidad, podemos ser tan compatibles ahora... -exclamo desesperado-

Solo me quieres ahora porque soy inteligente, acéptalo! -lo miré a los ojos-

Yo... no! yo te amo de verdad, siempre te he amado, no lo entiendes! -dijo tomándome de los hombros- Ademas sigues siendo mi novia!

No somos novios, me oíste! -me separé de el y caminé hacia el orfanato rápidamente-

 **Narra Spring**

Me da tristeza que Bonbon no me haga caso, ahora que voy a hacer, ya se le pediré consejos a Freddy, el siempre ayuda a Foxy o a Bonnie cuando se pelean con sus waifus. Corrí al orfanato y fui con los chicos...

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayudenme**

* * *

 _ **Narra Spring**_

En todo el resto del día ella no me voltea ni a ver, no se que voy a hacer ahora, por favor ayúdenme chicos! -pedí casi rogando a mis amigos mientras ellos me miraban extrañados-

Vaya, asi que ahora tu eres el ignorado -rió Toy Freddy burlándose de mi desgracia-

Oye no te burles, Bonbon ha cambiado mucho y ahora el pobre Spring ha dejado su orgullo de lado para venir a pedirnos ayuda con su waifu, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare -dijo Freddy poniendo pose de experto en el tema-

Gracias Freddy -agradecí al oso del sombrero de copa negro-

Lo que debes hacer es agarrarla cuando este sola, la tomas a la fuerza y la haces tuya, no puede haber otra mejor manera de enseñarle quien manda! -dijo Freddy con firmeza-

Estas loco! esto es en serio idiota! -dije molesto-

Déjalo, Freddy solo puede pensar en eso, yo te ayudo amigo -dijo Bonnie sonriendo seguro de si-

Ok confiare mas en ti, ahora dime que hago? -pregunté-

Bien pues ella podrá ser muy inteligente y todo lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo Bonbon, y ella ama la música, así que te recomiendo cantarle y tocarle una canción -saca su guitarra- Te ayudare con eso si quieres -dijo poniéndose en pose de pensamiento para componer una buena canción-

Pero yo no se nada de música! que puedo hacer? -exclame confuso-

Por eso voy a ayudarte amigo -dijo sonriente y con mirada de experto mirando sus dedos mientras tocaban las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica-

Debo admitir que cuando quiere, este conejo se porta serio y parece un verdadero profesional en la música. Como esto de la canción iba a tardar un poco, tomé algunos de los consejos de todos, bueno algo de cada quien...

Aquí algunos de los consejos según ellos...

Foxy me dijo que tratara de ser simpático y jugara con ella a algo que nos agrade a ambos.

Toy Freddy dijo que me vistiera de negro y la llevara en un paseo en motocicleta.

Bboy dijo que fuera detallista y amable, y que tratara de enamorarla con algo que le llamara la atención

Freddy insistió en la acción

Y pues Bonnie esta trabajando en la canción, espero que todo esto me ayude.

Fui a la sala donde ella estaba leyendo un libro de física eléctrica. Se ve tan hermosa...

Hola Bonbon! -dije alegre-

Que quieres Springtrap! -dijo con voz molesta-

Quieres jugar a algo conmigo? -pregunté amablemente mirándola a sus lindos ojos verdes que resaltaban con sus lentes nuevos-

No gracias, estoy ocupada -dijo volviendo su vista al libro-

Anda, oye, recuerdas que querías aprender a jugar pokemon TCG (Trading card game), anda ahora debes ser una gran jugadora -tratando de convencerla-

-Suspira- Dije que no! ahora por favor... -seguía hablando-

Puse el tablero en la mesa y le entregué la baraja, estaba prácticamente obligandola a jugar conmigo.

Anda, te toca lanzar la moneda -dije sonriendole-

-Mirándome con fastidio- No entiendes cierto... -suspira- si te gano dejaras de molestarme? -preguntó de forma retadora-

Esta bien! lo acepto! -dije decidido-

Genial aceptó jugar conmigo! como la amo! es hermosa, tan inteligente. Y ahora debo jugar con todo para que no me gane y siga jugando conmigo.

Durante la partida ella miraba sus cartas con cara seria y sonriendo de vez en cuando, se ve que esta concentrada y decidida a ganarme. Amo esa forma de concentración, su rostro denota su gran inteligencia. Luego de un rato...

Te gane! -rió satisfecha- ahora lárgate ya -volvió a tomar el libro y me dio la espalda-

Emm... te volviste una jugadora excepcional, aunque también pudo ser suerte sabes...

Cumple tu promesa y deja de molestarme Springtrap! -gritó con enfado-

De acuerdo querida -levanté todas las cosas y me fui al dormitorio para planear mi siguiente estrategia-

Luego regresé y me vestí de negro, ahora seguiría el consejo de Toy Freddy. Tomé una actitud de hombre rudo y cargue por sorpresa a Bonbon para sacarla del edificio.

Bájame idiota! que crees que haces! -gritaba Bonbon mientras golpeaba mi espalda-

Te voy a llevar de paseo esta noche -dije mientras miraba la motocicleta de Toy Freddy pero... acabo de recordar que no se conducir moto!- Emm iremos en bicicleta!

Debí suponerlo, eres un tarado, bájame ahora, no quiero ir ni a la esquina contigo! -gritaba mas fuerte y llamó la atención de los vecinos-

Decidí bajarla para no llamar la atención y ella volvió dentro del edificio. Ahora se fue al dormitorio, sacarla de ahí sera mas difícil ahora.

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Me tiene harta! porque no deja de fastidiar! Me fui al dormitorio para hablar con las chicas sobre algo...

Hola chicas! -salude a mis amigas que estaban en el dormitorio preparándose para el día siguiente que habría clases-

Hola Bonbon! que tal te va con tu super coeficiente intelectual? -preguntó Golden-

Muy bien, me siento completa, ya no soy una ignorante. Queria pedirles un favor chicas -dije seriamente-

Si claro, lo que quieras Bonbon -dijo Chica -

Veran, hay unas chicas en el club de programación que necesitan algo de apoyo, solo comen chatarra y no salen de su escondite, podrían acompañarme a visitarlas y llevarles comida decente? -pedí a mis compañeras de cuarto-

Ah claro! ahora eres lista y nos traicionas con otras amigas! claro abandonanos a tu grupo de amigas de nivel bajo de IQ -dramatizaba Golden-

Yo no tengo nivel bajo! -gritó Mangle-

No estoy traicionando a nadie, es solo que ellas son muy extrañas y hay que ayudarlas, por favor vamos mañana saliendo de clases... por favor si? -dije utilizando mi voz de chica inocente que obviamente aun tenía, la voz no me iba a cambiar-

Ah ok -dijo Chica con resignación-

Ya pues iremos contigo -dijo Golden algo molesta aun-

Al día siguiente...

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Me levanté temprano para ir a saludar a Bonbon, por lo que Bboy me dijo anoche al parecer debo aplicar la ley de las cargas opuestas en física eléctrica, antes ella me buscaba porque yo era el serio inteligente, y ahora ella es mas seria y mas inteligente, así que yo debo ser opuesto a ella para conquistarla de nuevo.

Fui a la entrada del dormitorio de las mujeres y esperaba a que saliera...

Buenos días Chica! -saludé alegremente a la primer mujer que salió de ahi-

Buenos días Spring... -dijo extrañada-

Buenos días Golden!...

Buenos días Toy Chica...

Buenos días Puppet!

Por fin vi salir a Bonbon y corrí a saludarla como ella solía hacerlo...

Buenos días Bonbon! -corrí hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza-

Ah Springtrap suéltame! -dijo malhumorada-

No dormiste bien querida -pregunté amable y cariñosamente-

No me digas querida! no somos novios ya, y no... no se puede dormir bien aquí con los gemidos de Golden mientras se masturba con sus consoladores -gritó y caminó rápidamente para tomar su desayuno-

Me quedé viendo como se alejaba y bajaba por las escaleras hacia el comedor, me sentía triste y a la vez idiota porque ella fue conmigo tan alegre tantas veces y yo solo la ignoraba y la trataba con frialdad... Te extraño Bonbon...

Luego Chica subió al dormitorio de nuevo

Ya esta el desayuno, que esperas, tenemos que ir a tomar la clase, ay y Mangle como de costumbre aun no despierta! -dijo como madre apurada y entra de nuevo al dormitorio-

Ok... -iba a bajar a desayunar y vi como Chica arrastraba fuera del dormitorio a Mangle-

Ya despiértate zorra floja! hoy tenemos clases... -dijo arrastrando por todo el pasillo a Mangle-

5 minutos mas Chica... -dijo Mangle adormilada-

Definitivamente ninguna mujer puede ser perfecta, excepto Bonbon, ahora ella es perfecta, aunque no me acepte claro. Cuerpo de diosa, inteligencia superior a la normal, seria y hermosa, tenia que conquistarla de nuevo.

Durante las clases se notaba el cambio de Bonbon, ella respondía a todo con facilidad, en clase de matemáticas tuvimos una discusión por la forma de resolver una ecuación...

La forma correcta de resolverla es factorizando primero los términos semejantes... -explicaba hasta que ella me interrumpió-

Una ecuación como esa se resuelve mas fácil y rápido si vas resolviéndola de forma directa, para que perder el tiempo! -dijo frente al profesor con voz segura-

Te equivocas querida, si te acostumbras a factorizar desde una ecuación pequeña no tendrás problemas en las de mayor grado...

Pero es una perdida de tiempo! en un examen eso nos quita tiempo...

Pero la forma mas adecuada es factorizando... es esencial para personas con el intelecto de Foxy -continué defendiendo mi punto de vista-

Pero si practicas la forma practica te sera mas fácil entender los demás ejercicios! -contesto ella-

Es mas preciso... -dije mirándola-

Es mas practico... -me gritaba mirándome cara a cara-

Chicos basta! -gritó el profesor- Dejen de discutir o se van castigados al pasillo

Ok profesor -dijimos ambos y nos sentamos de nuevo-

Debo admitir que fue una de las mejores peleas de métodos que he tenido con Bonbon, bueno la única mejor dicho. La amo!

Mas tarde...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Les prometí a mis nuevas amigas del club de programadores que iría a verlas junto con mis amigas del orfanato, así que Chica preparó mucha comida y fuimos al lugar sin decirle a donde íbamos a los hombres.

Cuando llegamos en la entrada estaba una chica algo indecisa si entrar o no al lugar...

Quieres entrar al club? -pregunte a la chica-

Si quiero entrar, solo que me dijeron que aquí desaparecieron las pocas programadoras que han venido -dijo algo desconfiada la joven-

No te preocupes, yo te llevare a donde estarás segura -dije alegremente-

Gracias! soy Cielo -dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme-

Y yo soy el mar! -dijo Golden-

Callate Golden! -regaño Chica-

Entramos al club y los hombres como de costumbre se nos echaron encima...

Caray! muchas mas mujeres! esto es un milagro del dios Dennis Ritchie! -dijo uno de los chicos-

Alejense de nosotras! -grité-

Uuuy muchos hombres vírgenes, aquí hay que sacar provecho! -dijo Golden con mirada pervertida-

Ay no vinimos a esto Golden! -la miré con desaprobación-

Oye tu, la chica peliblanca, con que lenguaje programaste a tu cabeza metálica -dijo un chico señalando el endoesqueleto de Mangle-

Yo no programe nada, el tiene vida propia! -dijo Mangle-

Ah vamos Bonbon llévanos con tus amigas de una vez -dijo fastidiada Puppet por la mirada de todos los hombres del lugar-

Ok siganme, vamos Cielo! -las guié a todas al baño-

No tengo ganas Bonbon gracias! -dijo Mangle-

Ah solo esperen -todas entramos al baño-

Pero que...! que hacen ustedes dos aquí! -dijo sorprendida Cielo-

Holi! -saludó Aiko-

Bienvenida a mi departamento de soltera personalizado -dijo Any-

Bien, les presento a Aiko, la chica bajo la mesa y Any mejor conocida como la chica del baño! -dije a mis amigas -

Asi que ellas son tus amigas del orfanato -dijo Aiko mirando a todas-

Si ellas son, claro excepto ella, ella vino por su cuenta para entrar en el club -dije señalando a Cielo-

Que lugar mas genial! puedo quedarme con ustedes chicas! -preguntó Cielo alegre-

Yo soy solo una inquilina, pregúntale a la dueña -dijo Aiko señalando a Any-

Si claro, quédate aquí, haremos nuestro propio club de programadoras mujeres dentro de este baño -dijo Any sin despegarse de su laptop-

Por dios viven en un baño! y yo que pensaba que nosotros vivíamos mal! -dijo Toy Chica mirando a su alrededor-

Les trajimos comida chicas! -dijo Chica poniendo la comida y las pizzas sobre la puerta de baño que utilizaban como mesa-

Pizza! hace tanto que no como pizza! -gritó contenta Any al ver las pizzas de Chica-

A comer! -invitó Aiko para que todas fueran a comer-

Cielo se integró rápidamente al club de las chicas programadoras del baño y nos puso a ver unas grabaciones del club cuando no había nadie.

Oye yo se quien eres chica del baño! -dijo Golden mirando a Any-

Emm como que quien soy... -contestó neviosa-

Tu eres la chica que salió con un estudiante de turismo hace un año y fuiste el hazme reír del grupo de programadores de tu escuela -rió Golden -

Nooooooooooooo! la vida del exterior me ha encontrado de nuevo! -gritó Any-

Saliste con un estudiante de turismo! -gritaron sorprendidas Aiko y Cielo-

Que tiene de malo? -preguntó Mangle-

Que no entiendes! para un ingeniero o ingeniera salir con alguien de turismo es un pecado mortal! -dijo Cielo regañando a Mangle por su ignorancia-

Si lo admito! -dijo Any con vergüenza- fue un error mas grande que olvidar el punto y coma en un simple hello world, pero estaba cegada

Por eso decidiste ocultarte en este baño! que inmadura eres-dijo Chica levantandose- Ahora ustedes 3 saldrán de aquí y se enfrentaran al mundo sin temor!

No gracias, yo acabo de llegar y quiero quedarme -dijo Cielo-

Yo llegue ayer -dijo Aiko-

Déjalas, es su vida, si ellas son felices así déjalas vivir -dijo Golden- ahora si me disculpan voy a quitarles la virginidad a unos cuantos ahí afuera -sale del baño-

Un rato después nos despedimos de las 3 chicas del club del baño y nos dirigiamos a la salida pero alguien nos detuvo con un amable saludo...

Hola, buenas tardes Bonbon, veo que trajiste amigas, has revivido este club en cuanto a mujeres -dijo el encargado de redes-

Uyyy quien es este guapo... -dijo Golden acercándose a Jorge de forma pervertida-

Aléjate de el! -le grité y la jalé lejos de Jorge-

Soy Jorge señoritas, soy el encargado de redes del club -hizo una reverencia frente a todas-

Vaya que amable, así deberían ser el resto de hombres del lugar -dijo Toy Chica-

Vaya que amable, así deberían ser el resto de hombres del lugar -dijo Toy Chica-

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego Jorge -me despedí y el tomó mi mano para besarla-

Hasta luego señoritas -se retira-

Bueno... emm vamonos -reí nerviosa y sonrojada por aquello, y las demás lo notaron-

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola humanos!**

 **Antes que nada gracias por leer esta historia. Y ahora una pregunta que me hicieron en los reviews, me han preguntado si este año haré especial de pascua.**

 **La verdad había pensado en no hacer nada, ademas que algunos no lo celebran, y otros no lo leen, pero si ustedes quieren uno lo hare! XD**

 **Que opinan, les gustaría un especial de pascua? Dejen su comentario en los reviews para saber si quieren un especial :)**

* * *

 **Celos elevados al infinito**

* * *

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Ah otro día mas, era martes y era el tercer día en que Bonbon estaba así. Me puse de nuevo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de las mujeres...

Buenos días Chica!

Buenos días Golden!

Buenos días Toy Chica!

Buenos días Puppet!

Por fin salió Bonbon, esta vez ella era quien llevaba a Mangle a rastras por el pasillo.

Buenos días Bonbon! -dije alegremente y la abracé con fuerza, esto hizo que se molestara y que soltara a Mangle en el piso, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza

Oye! ten mas cuidado! que no ves que trato de ser arrastrada hasta la cocina decentemente! -se quejó Mangle para echarse a dormir en pleno pasillo-

Levántate Mangle! -grito molesta Bonbon- y tu Spring fuera de mi camino!

Se retiró un poco y volvió a tomar a Mangle del brazo para seguirla arrastrando escaleras abajo, unos instantes antes de bajar las escaleras la escuche decirme "Buenos días" de mala gana

Al menos me ha contestado el saludo. Bajé a desayunar con los demás, Chica había preparado hot cakes y licuado de fresas con mango.

Hey Spring! -me habló Bonnie en voz baja-

Que pasa conejo? -pregunté a mi compañero-

Ya esta la canción, terminando las clases te la muestro para que vayas y se la cantes -dijo orgulloso el conejo peli-morado-

Esta bien, y gracias -dije agradecido por el apoyo de Bonnie-

De nada, para eso estamos los compas -dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda-

Espero que a todos les haya gustado el desayuno que hice! -gritó Chica-

Claro muy buenos como siempre -dijo Freddy comiendo sus hot cakes con la mano derecha y acariciando la pierna de Golden con la izquierda-

Muy buenos mi gallinita calienta huevos, pero le faltaron zanahorias -dijo Bonnie-

Ahhh que no me digas así frente a los demás! y ademas los hot cakes no llevan zanahorias conejo idiota! -se quejó Chica con molestia-

A Bonbon parecía hacerle gracia las ocurrencias del conejo, bueno siempre le han hecho gracia, parecen hermanos y les gusta hacer tonterías juntos. Luego de desayunar fuimos a clases...

En una de las clases...

A ver, alguien podría decirme lo mas importante de la civilizacion mesopotamica? -preguntó el profesor-

Yo odiaba historia, no me iba mal, pero era aburrido para mi...

A ver Toy Freddy, puedes contestar? -pidió el profesor al chico oso quien estaba algo distraido-

Emm yo! eh... bueno... que preguntó? -dijo confuso Toy Freddy-

Ah... olvídalo... Foxy... -cambio su mirada hacia Foxy-

Yo! ah... pues... mesopotamica eh... bueno, supongo que inventaron las mesas o no... -dijo con una cara de ignorancia-

Todos reímos por lo que dijo Foxy

No Foxy! tienes menos un punto por hacer bromitas -dijo el profesor con cara amenazante hacia el zorro-

Jajajaja! uuuuuuuuuuuuu Foxy! jajajaja- se burlaba Bonnie-

Joven Bonnie! usted puede contestar a la pregunta? -dijo esta vez el profesor mirando a Bonnie-

Ah... mire profesor, supongo que la cultura mesopotamica tiene que ver con las antiguas civilizaciones que existieron en la antigüedad, y fue una civilización muy importante por los grandes descubrimientos que se hicieron en su civilización y en su época que era la antigüedad, pero para saber eso se necesita tener antigüedad, y como nosotros no tenemos antigüedad pues dudo que sepamos de que trata una civilización de la antigüedad... -terminó de decir Bonnie-

Jovencito! no trate de burlarse de mi! menos un punto tambien por burlarse de mi y por burlarse de su compañero! -gritó el profesor-

Pero no me burle de usted -se defendió Bonnie- si me hubiera burlado de usted le hubiera dicho algo como... " Uuuuuuuuuuuuu profe... jajajaja" o algo asi jeje... jeje... eh... -se queda callado-

Suficiente! te vas al pasillo castigado y tienes menos 2 puntos -dijo el profesor-

Bonnie se levantó y fue al pasillo, pero antes de salir nos gritó a todos...

Uuuuuuuuuuu todos! se quedan en la aburrida clase! jajajaja -se va corriendo antes que el profesor le diga algo mas-

Aaaaaah! -gritó molesto el profesor-

Al resto nos hizo gracia las estupideces de Bonnie, Bonbon especialmente estaba riendo muy divertida

Vaya, Bonnie es tan gracioso y a la vez tan valiente a su manera -rió Bonbon mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Bonnie-

Que tanto miras Bonbon! -dijo Chica llamándole la atención-

Nada! no te preocupes! -rió nerviosa Bonbon-

No puedo creerlo! ahora resulta que a Bonbon le gusta el conejo flaco! pero porque... aaah claro! lo que dijo Bboy, los polos opuestos... o como mi teoría de las cargas opuestas, a Bonbon le gusta Bonnie porque ahora ella es mas inteligente y le gusta alguien divertido y que no se complica la vida pensando tanto. Debo hacer algo para que ella no se enamore de Bonnie

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

No puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo, al parecer estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por Bonnie, pero porque, porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo lindo que es, porque no lo acepté antes, si tan solo hubiera sido inteligente antes, me hubiera dado cuenta que es mejor tener un hombre divertido y simpático a mi lado en vez de uno amargado, aburrido y que no me ponía atención.

El ahora esta con Chica y yo no quiero impedir su relación, Chica es mi amiga y Bonnie me quiere como una hermana ahora, y yo solo tengo al conejo roto, aburrido, estúpido, egocéntrico, amargado...

Seguía pensando insultos para Springtrap pero luego Bonnie volvió a pasar por la entrada volviendo a burlarse del profesor. Ay ese Bonnie, es tan divertido y atrevido.

Luego de las clases vi a Bonnie en la sala, al parecer estaba ensayando una cancion nueva, pues nunca la había escuchado antes

Hola Bonnie! has compuesto una canción nueva? -pregunté alegre a mi colega-

Si Bonbon, pero no puedo dejar que la escuches, es sorpresa -sonrió y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse al dormitorio-

Aaaah es tan lindo... En fin, ahora que tengo tiempo libre creo que iré a visitar a mis amigas las programadoras a ver que hay de nuevo y olvidarme de Bonnie por un rato. Antes de irme Chica llegó a la sala, parecía querer hablar conmigo y se perfectamente porque, era mas que obvio, ha notado como miro a Bonnie y debe estar celosa.

Bonbon! quiero hablar contigo! -dijo Chica con algo de enfado-

Chica lo siento, no es mi intención, no se que me pasa ahora -dije disculpándome-

Quiero que regreses a la normalidad! -gritó Chica -

Claro que no! puedo controlarme, por favor, no quiero volver a ser ignorante -me defendí -

Admítelo! siendo inteligente eres menos feliz que antes, dime... porque ya no saludas a todos en las mañanas como antes, porque ya no sonríes como antes, ya ni siquiera sientes amor por Spring siendo que el a pesar de todo te ama -dijo Chica mirándome cara a cara-

Ahora tengo posibilidades de ser mejor, ademas abrí los ojos, Spring no me ama lo suficiente, no quiero volver a ser la idiota del orfanato me escuchaste! -grité y salí del edificio-

Me fui enojada al club de programación, necesitaba hablar con amigas que tuvieran el mismo nivel de coeficiente intelectual que yo, no es porque considere a mis amigas del orfanato tontas, de hecho Mangle es la mas lista, aunque muy infantil, pero necesito alejarme del edificio y no pensar en Bonnie.

Y en el club...

Hola lindura! y tus amigas? porque no las trajiste! -preguntó uno de los hombres del club-

Ay no! de nuevo a aguantar a los hombres del club. En cuanto logré quitármelos de encima corrí al baño de mujeres-

Hola amigas! -saludé a las 3 chicas que ahora vivían en el baño-

Bienvenida al club! -dijeron las 3 al unisono-

Mira lo que hemos hecho, creamos una base de datos para tener la información mas exacta de cada uno de los miembros del club -dijo Aiko mostrándome la computadora con la información de todos los hombres-

"Springtrap, estudiante de preparatoria en el orfanato Cawthon, miembro ocasional, especialista en lenguaje C++. Según investigaciones fue abandonado en un yonke al nacer por su madre, la cual era una gran ingeniera informática, se dice que su padre era un licenciado..." -leyó Cielo-

Licenciado! -gritaron sorprendidas Any y Aiko-

Pobre Spring, pero es muy guapo -dijo Cielo mirando la foto de Spring de la base de datos- Por cierto Bonbon, es cierto que lo dejaste? -preguntó -

Si, yo lo dejé porque el no me pone atención suficiente, ademas que es un aburrido y muy amargado. -dije con fastidio al recordad a mi ex-

Pues ahora es libre, tal vez quiera salir conmigo -dijo Cielo con alegría-

Oye! no te recomiendo hacerlo, te arrepentirás! -dije fuertemente-

Uuuuy alguien esta celosa -dijo Any burlona-

Que! claro que no! no son celos, es solo que... no les conviene, es un idiota, estúpido, hipócrita, aburrido y... -seguía hablando sin darme cuenta que me había sonrojado hasta que alguien me lo hizo saber-

Pues parece que lo estas, hasta te pusiste roja -rió Aiko burlona-

No es verdad! -dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo-

Estúpido subconsciente, seguro una parte de mi estúpido cerebro sigue enamorada de Spring, como lo detesto! Miré la foto de la base de datos, no puedo negarlo, es guapo, inteligente, tiene buen cuerpo, pero yo quiero a alguien divertido ahora.

Bien solo vine a ver si no querían algo del exterior chicas, si no se les ofrece nada me voy -dije mas tranquila-

Por lo pronto estamos bien, pero si gustas puedes traernos algo de pizza mañana, ya nos acabamos las que nos trajeron ayer -dijo Any sin despegar la vista de su computadora-

Ok traere pizza mañana chicas -me despedí y me fui del baño, la verdad haber estado aqui esta vez no me ayudó mucho-

Hola Bonbon! -saludó sonriente Jorge-

Hola Jorge! -respondí amablemente el saludo-

Me alegra que vengas seguido al club. Oye, emm... quisieras salir a tomar algo conmigo, no se, un helado, un café, algo... o ya se! Aqui cerca venden unos frappes de capuchino con crema batida y chocolate, ideal para cuando uno quiere programar durante toda la noche, que dices, me aceptas la invitación -dijo cortesmente-

Si claro, porque no! -acepté gustosa la invitación y salimos del club para ir al lugar donde vendían los dichosos frappes-

Los otros hombres miraban a Jorge con envidia, pero no le discutían nada ya que era el jefe de redes, y si lo molestaban era capaz de tumbarles los servidores y adiós club. Al llegar al lugar pidió los frappes de café capuchino y nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería, conversamos de varias cosas, desde programación hasta que comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas como su música favorita o como había sido su vida. La verdad me la estaba pasando bien, necesitaba salir con alguien.

Todo marchaba a la perfeccion hasta que un grito lleno de furia interrumpió nuestra conversacion...

QUE HACES CON MI BONBON! ESTUPIDO JORGE! -gritó furioso Springtrap acercándose a Jorge para luego tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo de su asiento-

Tengo entendido que ella ya no es tu novia estúpido troglodita -dijo Jorge soltándose del agarre de Sprintrap sin intimidarse-

Como me llamaste maldito junior hijo de papi! -contestó Springtrap molesto-

Según la información de la base de datos de las chicas, Jorge había terminado siendo el jefe de redes del club porque sus padres eran ricos y ellos pagaron por el edificio donde es ahora el club. Ahora entiendo porque Springtrap lo llamó así

No tienes derecho a decidir con quien debe estar ella -gritó Jorge enfadado por la interrupción de Spring-

Podre ya no utilizarla, pero sigue siendo variable privada de mi clase -dijo Spring seguro de si y queriendo comenzar una pelea con términos de programación-

No me vengas con eso conejo de quinta, no estamos en el club, compórtate como hombre y pelea como los hombres -dijo sonriente Jorge-

Jorge no se veía para nada débil, al contrario, parecía bastante fuerte y musculoso a pesar de su vestimenta formal.

Si lo que quieres son golpes, eso tendrás! -dicho esto Spring le tiró un puñetazo en la cara a Jorge-

El jefe de redes no tardó en regresar el golpe directo al ojo de Spring y asi comenzaron a golpearse brutalmente, no podía detenerlos pero afortunadamente los guardias del lugar los sacaron y evitaron que siguieran peleando

Esto no se ha acabado! -gritaba Spring y quería echarse encima de Jorge de nuevo para seguir peleando-

Basta Springtrap! vamonos al orfanato! Scott se enojará contigo por como quedaste después de esta pelea -dije jalandolo del brazo para tratar de calmarlo-

No te quiero ver por el club conejo idiota! -gritó Jorge regresando al club-

Eres un idiota! nunca debiste venir, porque me sigues! -regañe a Springtrap-

Estoy celoso! no lo entiendes! no me gusta verte con otro hombre -dijo gritando-

Me sonrojé un poco pero no le devolví la mirada y caminé adelante de regreso al orfanato. Que rayos haré con Springtrap y con Jorge y que será de mi vida ahora...

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enseñame...**

* * *

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Regresamos al orfanato, y en cuanto entré todos se me echaron encima para preguntarme que me había pasado en el ojo.

Con que metiéndote en problemas conejo roto -dijo Foxy con risa burlona-

Pero quien te hizo esto? -preguntó Chica con voz preocupada-

Un sujeto que estaba coqueteandole a Bonbon y ademas la invitó a salir! -dije aun enojado al recordar al estúpido de Jorge-

Puppet curalo por favor -dijo Chica mirando a Puppet de manera suplicante-

Ah... ok -dijo resignada la bruja- Anda sígueme tarado! -grita molesta-

Fuimos al cuarto donde Puppet hace sus pociones y guarda sus cosas de brujería, ahí sacó una botella con liquido de dudosa procedencia color verde y con un paño empapado de ese liquidó frotó mi ojo.

Ah! eso arde! -me quejé -

Te curará mas rápido -dijo Puppet con una sonrisa satisfactoria-

Se que puedes curarme instantáneamente, porque lo haces así? -reclame a la bruja-

Porque me gusta que sufras conejo incrédulo -sigue riendo satisfecha-

Que tu hechicería y mi ciencia no sean compatibles no significa que me tengas que tratar mal todo el tiempo -dije quitándome el paño del ojo, el liquido había hecho su efecto y quedé totalmente curado-

Bueno ya esta, ahora vete de aquí -dijo Puppet mirándome con superioridad-

Ah, Puppet, por favor, regresa a Bonbon a la normalidad, solo me esta causando problemas -le pedí amable olvidando nuestras diferencias-

Ella no quiere volver a la normalidad, a ella le gusta ser inteligente, ahora se da cuenta de cosas que antes su inocencia e ignorancia no la dejaban ver, porque condenarla a ser ignorante -dijo Puppet mirándome cara a cara-

Pero esa era su esencia, su personalidad, ella ha cambiado demasiado y de Bonbon no hay nada! Al principio su nueva personalidad me gustaba mucho y no lo niego, me sigue gustando, amo su nueva forma de ser pero si va a rechazarme de esa forma prefiero que vuelva a ser como antes, ahora no tiene la facilidad de perdonar como antes -dije a la Puppet quien se negaba a ayudarme-

No puedo hacer nada, eso es decisión de ella, tampoco puedo aprovechar mis poderes para modificar a las personas a mi antojo, si lo hice fue porque ella misma lo pidió, y solo si ella misma me pidiera volver a la normalidad lo haría. -Contesto ella mirándome aun a los ojos-

Como sea -suspire resignado- gracias por curarme -salí del cuarto y me fui al dormitorio-

Al llegar me tiré en mi cama, me sentía triste, era definitivo que no le gustaba ni un poco a Bonbon ahora. Mientras pensaba en ella la voz de mi compañero Bonnie me distrajo...

Oye Spring, ya tengo lista la canción, quieres oírla? -preguntó el conejo de menor estatura-

Si esta bien -dije con algo de resignación- Tal vez aun tenga una mínima posibilidad de que me quiera un poquito-

Luego de escucharla...

Y bien, que te pareció mi obra maestra eh? -preguntó orgulloso el conejo flaco-

Bastante bien! es perfecta! Bonnie eres un genio! -dije maravillado por la canción, se escuchaba genial y se que es perfecta para dedicársela a Bonbon-

Bueno pues ahora te toca practicarla a ti -dijo sonriente-

Tienes razón, emm supongo que yo debo cantarla después de todo -dije nervioso-

Si, debes cantarla, pero yo no te ayudare en nada, así que también debes aprender a tocar la guitarra para tocar la canción -dijo sonriendo con seguridad-

Pero que! en serio planeas que yo toque la guitarra! pero si soy muy torpe para eso! yo no soy un conejo musical como ustedes! y menos podre si tengo que cantar al mismo tiempo que toco! eso es ridículo -dije alterandome por el plan de Bonnie-

Pues si no lo haces no impresionaras para nada a Bonbon y de nada servirá la canción que hice, ahora ponte a practicar, te enseñaré -dijo mientras se quitaba su guitarra y me la daba-

Pero... demonios! -dije colocándome la guitarra en posición para tocar-

Veamos, creo que estas tomándola mal, sube un poco la mano izquierda... ahora la derecha... no no no! espera... -me acomoda las manos- bien ahora empecemos por...

No puedo! -grité desesperado- No sería mejor que la volvieras a tocar para observarte!

Si creo que si jeje, ok presta para acá -me arrebata la guitarra- ahora pon mucha atención a los movimientos de mis manos...

Horas después...

Todos estaban ya en los dormitorios para dormir o tratar de dormir, y yo aun seguía con Bonnie tratando de tocar la endemoniada canción y no podía...

Por favor conejos ya cállense! queremos dormir -se quejó Freddy quien ya estaba acostado-

Si ya cállense! Spring toca horrible! -gritó Foxy con molestia-

Sera mejor dejar esto por la paz -dije resignado, apenas y podía mantener el ritmo de la canción en los primeros 15 segundos, el resto eran notas sin sentido porque tenia que memorizar el movimiento exacto de mis dedos en las cuerdas-

No te rindas compañero! si se puede, mañana seguimos practicando, esta bien? -dijo Bonnie-

Ah esta bien -dije cabizbajo-

Anímate, al menos puedes tocar bien durante 15 segundos, ya mañana tal vez puedas 30 y pasado mañana 1 minuto y así hasta que la perfecciones toda -dijo mientras caminaba a su cama para dormir-

Si esta bien -me acosté para también dormir-

Al día siguiente...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Vaya hoy es miércoles, que rápido pasan los días, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ser inteligente, me levanté, salude a todas y salí del dormitorio antes de que salieran Toy Chica y Mangle. En la entrada estaba Spring esperándome de nuevo. Ah que fastidioso es, porque no se rinde de una vez...

Buenos días Bonbon! -gritó con alegría y corrió a abrazarme-

Aaashh... Buenos días... podrías soltarme ya! -grité enojada-

Lo siento -dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa pero mirada triste-

A veces me siento mal por el, pero recuerdo lo mucho que me ignoró antes, y no soporto el rencor. Ahora que recuerdo, el hecho de que yo tomara esta poción fue por el, para ser mas inteligente y gustarle a el, no pensé que yo sentiría el rencor por su frialdad pasada.

Luego de las clases fui con Chica a pedirle de favor que hiciera unas pizzas para las chicas del club del baño, y recordé que estaba molesta conmigo, pero iré a disculparme.

Chica... -dije con timidez-

Que quieres Bonbon? -preguntó tranquilamente-

Podrías hacerme unas cuantas pizzas para mis amigas del club? -pregunté con educación-

De acuerdo -me sonrió amable- Siento haberme enojado ayer, es solo que me pongo celosa. Lo siento -se disculpó-

No te preocupes, entiendo que quieras defender lo que es tuyo, ademas nunca me atrevería a quitarte a Bonnie aunque me guste -sonreí y me quedé a ayudar a Chica con las pizzas-

Mas tarde llevé las pizzas al club, para mi fortuna Spring no me siguió, al parecer esta ocupado con Bonnie, no se que están haciendo, pero eso no importa ahora. Entré al club y como es costumbre me defendí de los hombres para llegar hasta el baño de mujeres

Genial! han llegado las pizzas! -gritó Any emocionada-

Es hora de ver anime mientras comemos pizza! -gritó Cielo poniendo un proyector conectado a la computadora para ver anime en pantalla grande-

A comer! -corrió Aiko por la pizza y se sentó frente a la pantalla a ver anime como todas-

Las acompañe un rato y luego me fui, ahora no vi en ningún momento a Jorge, espero esta bien y no esté tan lastimado por la pelea con Springtrap. Cuando llegué al orfanato vi a Springtrap en la sala con la guitarra de Bonnie, al parecer estaba... estaba tratando de tocar la guitarra!

Pero que haces! -le dije sorprendida-

Eh! ah... es que yo... estoy en... Bonnie me retó! -dijo algo nervioso-

El continuó tocando, la verdad lo hacia horrible pero por alguna razón el no quería rendirse y seguía practicando

Sabes que no podrás ganarle cierto? -pregunté a Springtrap acercándome un poco hasta donde estaba él-

Lo se -dijo con la mirada algo concentrada en lo que hacía y luego volteo a mirarme- emm... podrías enseñarme como tocar un poco? por favor! -pidió con una cara que daba lastima, y no podía negarme... ah! estúpido subconsciente-

Ah! de acuerdo, en primera no sabes ni siquiera como agarrar la guitarra! -dije con desaprobación y me coloqué detrás de el para ayudarlo a tomar bien la guitarra-

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Genial! Bonbon va a ayudarme! parece que esto funciona, el verme tocando música le gusta, o le doy lastima, no se, pero el caso es que va a ayudarme!

Ella se puso tras de mi y acomodó mis manos de forma correcta en la guitarra, el hecho de que sus manos hicieran contacto con las mías me hizo sonrojar, sus suaves manos, como las extraño. Prácticamente me esta abrazando por la espalda para ayudarme a sostener correctamente la guitarra. La miré de reojo, al parecer también se había sonrojado un poco.

Bbbien... -dijo algo nerviosa- ahora bien lo primero es que conozcas la guitarra, no solo puedes aventarte a aprender a tocar así nada mas! -dijo poniéndose esta vez frente a mi.- Mira... -me dio un papel donde decían los números de las cuerdas y unas silabas-

1º cuerda= Mi (E)

2º cuerda=Si (B)

3º cuerda= Sol (G)

4º cuerda=Re (D)

5º Cuerda=La (A)

6º cuerda=Mi (E)

Ahora te enseñare a afinar la guitarra, primero toca un "Mi" y giras su clavija para afinarla, pero no tan fuerte -me dio instrucciones mientras miraba mis manos sobre la guitarra-

Emm que toque que cosa... un mi... oye es la primera cuerda de arriba a abajo o de abajo hacia arriba -dije confundido-

Ay eres un idiota! las cuerdas se cuentan de las mas delgadas a las mas gruesas! -gritó algo desesperada-

Lo siento! -me disculpé- es que no se nada de esto!

Entonces porque te metes en problemas de este tipo! -me regañó fuertemente-

A regañadientes me enseño unas cuantas cosas y toque un poco mejor la dichosa guitarra, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto, pero todo es por ella, todo por Bonbon, ademas que gracias a eso conseguí que hoy pasara tiempo conmigo.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió como los días pasados, hasta que llegó la tarde...

Me quedé practicando con Bonnie, Bonbon había salido de nuevo, seguro fue al club con sus nuevas amigas, aunque ahora no puedo pararme por ahi, no solo porque me echaron del club, sino porque Chica le dijo a Scott y el me prohibió que me acercara al lugar.

Ahora no puedo cuidar a Bonbon, pero hice lo que creí mas correcto, y mandé a Foxy y a Mangle a vigilarla por mi...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Me dirigía al club de programación cuando escuché ruidos extraños detrás de mi, voltee y miré el endoesqueleto de Mangle

Aaah! -me acerqué al árbol donde ambos zorros estaban tratando de ocultarse- Que se supone que hacen! porque me siguen!

Aaaah nos descubriste! -rio nerviosa Mangle-

No te estamos siguiendo, es solo que... Mangle quiere que entremos al club de programación! -dijo Foxy con nervios-

Si claro! -exclamé sarcástica- y díganme, en que lenguaje van a programar eh! lenguaje pirata!

Eso existe! -dijo Foxy sorprendido-

Emm yo se programar en "c++" lo básico -dijo Mangle sonriendo con satisfacción-

Hagan lo que quieran, solo no me causen problemas -continué caminando hacia el club-

Entramos al club y fui al baño a saludar a las chicas, Mangle también entró pero luego salió a explorar con Foxy.

Pero que guapo el nuevo! -dijeron las 3 chicas del baño cuando vieron a Foxy a través de la cámara-

No se emocionen, el es el novio de Mangle -señalé la pantalla donde estaban ambos juntos viendo algunas de las computadoras mas modernas del lugar-

Hablando de hombres guapos, saben algo de Jorge? -preguntó Aiko-

Es cierto, no lo hemos visto desde hace 2 días -dijo Cielo-

Mis cámaras no lo han registrado, es extraño, es como si hubiese desaparecido -dijo Any mirando las distintas ubicaciones de la cámara-

Un rato después, al parecer los zorros se habían aburrido y salieron del edificio, yo decidí que debía irme, me despedí de mis amigas y salí del baño.

Apenas salí del club y del edificio sentí que alguien me tomaba por la espalda y me tapaba la boca con un trapo húmedo con algo extraño... me estaba mareando...

 **Continuara...**

 **Pues porque una o 2 personas lo quisieron preparare un pequeño especial de pascua**


	6. Chapter 6

**Save me!**

* * *

 _ **Narra Mangle**_

Foxy y yo salimos del club de programación, nos aburrimos un poco y fuimos por helado, Bonbon estaba en el baño con las demás programadoras y aprovechamos para salir.

Oye Foxy crees que si aprendemos programación nos sirva en nuestro futuro barco pirata? -pregunte a mi hermoso zorro pirata-

No creo, pero si la necesitáramos tenemos al conejo orejas rotas para que nos haga los programas -contestó Foxy comiendo su helado-

Creo que debemos regresar, tengo un mal presentimiento -dije algo preocupada atascandome de helado-

Ok volvamos al club...

Cuando regresamos fui al baño y las chicas me dijeron que Bonbon ya se había ido.

Demonios! perdimos a Bonbon de vista! el idiota de Spring se molestará con nosotros por descuidarla -dijo Foxy corriendo a la salida-

Vamonos! -grité corriendo tras Foxy para regresar al orfanato-

Ya de regreso nos dimos cuenta de algo terrible...

Como que no ha llegado! -gritamos Foxy y yo a la vez cuando Chica nos dijo que Bonbon aun no estaba en el orfanato-

Pero entonces... donde estará... -dije nerviosa-

Spring ya lo sabe? -preguntó Foxy-

No creo, el sigue practicando con Bonnie -contestó Chica-

Debemos regresar a buscarla Mangle! -gritó Foxy con algo de la desesperación típica que tenemos cada vez que hacemos algo mal y queremos arreglarlo-

Si debemos regresar! -dije a Foxy regresando de nuevo a la entrada-

Oigan que pasa? -preguntó Bonnie bajando las escaleras-

Los idiotas de los zorros perdieron rastro de Bonbon y ahora no saben a donde fue -le contestó Chica a Bonnie-

Espero la encuentren pronto -dijo Bonnie con cara de preocupación-

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Desperté en un sitio que no conocía, era un pequeño cuarto oscuro, yo estaba tirada y amarrada sobre un viejo colchón, a mi alrededor podía ver solo como unas maquinas viejas y pedazos de cables tirados en el piso. Me han secuestrado! pero porque!

Apenas y podía moverme, no había nadie ahí, donde estará la persona que me trajo aquí? porque lo hicieron!... Lagrimas de angustia brotaron de mis ojos y no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía gritar, tenía un pañuelo tapando mi boca...

Necesito ayuda... necesito que alguien me salve... quisiera ver a mis amigos... incluso a Spring... Spring... ayúdame...

 _ **Narra Mangle**_

Luego de unas horas buscando no encontramos nada y empezamos a alarmarnos

Foxy que vamos a hacer, nosotros tuvimos la culpa! -dije preocupada a Foxy-

No se! ya regresamos al club y revisamos todo, no se a que otro sitio pudo haber ido -dijo Foxy tomándome de los hombros-

Ah! ya se! -se me ocurrió algo y tomé a Foxy del brazo para llevarlo de nuevo al club-

Ya habíamos llamado a los demás, ahora Spring se había dado cuenta de que Bonbon se había perdido, estaba furioso y muy preocupado por no saber donde estaba. Todos se dispersaron a buscar a Bonbon, Bonnie dio con nosotros y entramos los 3 juntos al club de nuevo. Ya era de noche y los hombres no estaban. Nos dirigimos al baño de mujeres...

No creo que sea correcto entrar ahí! -dijo Bonnie-

No importa, no es un baño común y corriente -dije tirando la puerta del baño- Chicas necesito su ayuda!

Esas chicas están viviendo en un baño! -gritaron Foxy y Bonnie al mismo tiempo-

Holi! -saludó Aiko-

Que guapos! -dijo Any-

Bienvenidos a nuestro club chicos -saludó Cielo-

No es momento de charlas, Bonbon se ha perdido y no sabemos donde puede estar, podrían ayudarnos con sus cámaras? -pregunté a las chicas-

De acuerdo, veré las cámaras de todo el edificio para saber hacia donde se fue al salir de aquí -dijo Any poniendo los monitores de las cámaras en las pantallas-

Buscó entre las grabaciones de las ultimas horas para encontrar al menos hacia donde se dirigía Bonbon, o si se veía alguien sospechoso cerca del club...

 _ **Narra Spring...**_

No puedo creerlo! Mi Bonbon esta perdida y no la encontramos, no se que hacer... Me senté en una banca del parque y recordé ese mecanismo que tienen los celulares Android para ser localizados mediante sus localizaciones en Google manager. Entré en la aplicación y traté de conectar con la cuenta de Bonbon, pero es algo difícil, sera mejor que regrese al orfanato para obtener las direcciones por la computadora.

Mientras tanto...

 _ **Narra Bonnie**_

Esto de Bonbon me esta preocupando, ella es como mi hermana y me preocupa mucho que le pase algo, adema prometí a Chica que la encontraría, ella se tuvo que quedar en el orfanato por si Bonbon regresaba. La chica llamada Any estaba revisando las grabaciones de las ultimas horas para saber si alguien extraño se acercó al club. En eso...

Un momento! -gritó Any sorprendida-

Que pasa! -dijimos todos-

Al parecer en cuanto salió de aquí alguien cubierto con una capa negra la tomó y la desmayó utilizando un trapo con cloroformo -explicó Any-

La han secuestrado! -grite angustiado-

Lo mas extraño es que quien haya sido la volvió a meter al edificio, pero no tenemos cámaras en el pasillo de la entrada y no sabemos hacia donde la llevó -dijo la chica frente a la computadora-

Entonces ella no ha salido del edificio! -gritó Aiko-

Era lo único que necesitaba saber, yo tiraría paredes si es necesario hasta encontrar a Bonbon -corrí fuera del baño y comencé a abrir todas las puertas del lugar.

Yo te ayudo Bonnie! -dijo Foxy ayudándome a tirar las puertas, pues yo no tenía mucha fuerza para tirar algunas-

Mangle y las demás chicas también salieron a buscar por el edificio...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Continuaba tirada llena de angustia sobre el colchón cuando escuché ruidos algo alejados, parecían golpes, serán mis secuestradores?... Luego de unos minutos escuché una voz grave hablarme y una silueta de un hombre se puso frente a mi en el cuarto oscuro...

"No temas hermosa... no te haré daño, solo quiero disfrutar de tu belleza" -dijo esa voz que me parecía familiar-

El se acercó a mi, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello, yo no podía gritar, el lugar estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir quien era, el se acercó mas y comenzó a besar mi cuello, no podía defenderme al estar amarrada, el sujeto esta tratando de abusar de mi y no puedo hacer nada...

Comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos y comencé a llorar por el miedo y la desesperación, el sujeto comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de mi sostén para tocar mis pechos al desnudo. Yo me retorcía con desesperación, no tenía escapatoria.

El hombre bajó una de sus manos hasta mis piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas, subiendo poco a poco por debajo de mi falda. Sentí que estaba perdida hasta que de repente escuché un fuerte ruido...

 _ **Narra Bonnie**_

Tiré otra puerta mas que estaba bastante oculta en el edificio y encontré a un hombre abusando de Bonbon!. Encendí la luz y ella estaba llorando asustada con la blusa abierta y el hombre sobre ella.

Cuando ella lo miró hizo una cara de sorpresa, al parecer sabe quien es.

Yo estaba furioso con el sujeto y no dudé en echarme encima de él para golpearlo, pero el era mas fuerte y me tiró al piso de un solo golpe, me traté de levantar y el me pateó en el estomago dejándome sofocado. Luego llegaron Foxy y Mangle para ayudarme

Foxy se enfrentó al hombre mientras que Mangle fue a desamarrar a Bonbon y ambas miraron sorprendidas al hombre que peleaba contra Foxy...

Pero si es Jorge! -grito con sorpresa Mangle-

No puedo creerlo! -dijo Bonbon llorando aun y con una cara llena de miedo-

Foxy golpeo fuertemente al tal Jorge y le encajó el garfio en un brazo.

Espero que así aprendas a no aprovecharte de las mujeres! -dijo Foxy sosteniendo a Jorge del cuello de su camisa para luego dejarlo tirado en el suelo-

Bonnie! estas bien! -dijo Bonbon llorando preocupada y acercándose a mi-

Si, no te preocupes -dije adolorido- Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo -le sonreí-

Foxy y Mangle agarraron a Jorge y lo arrastraron hacia afuera dejándome solo con Bonbon

Bonnie! -dijo llorando- muchas gracias -agradeció y se acercó poco a poco a mi cara para besarme en los labios-

Correspondí por unos segundos pero luego me separé de ella.

Bonbon! por... porque lo hiciste! -dije sorprendido-

Me gustas Bonnie! eres tan valiente, sin pensarlo viniste a salvarme, eres único! -dijo con los ojos aun cristalizados-

Tomé a Bonbon del rostro y limpié sus lagrimas, le sonreí y besé su frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

Te quiero mucho Bonbon, pero solo como una hermana, yo amo a Chica, entiendo que te sientes así porque te he salvado, pero tienes una confusión en tu mente ahora con este cambio de inteligencia, debes aclarar tu mente, no soy a quien amas -dije sin dejar de abrazarla-

Ella sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos y se separó de mi.

Gracias Bonnie! siempre seras único y especial para mi -me dijo ayudándome a levantarme-

Salimos del cuarto y encontramos a las chicas del baño rodeando a Jorge. Al parecer lo estaban amenazando y haciendo un gran alboroto junto con Foxy y Mangle...

 **Continuara...**

 **Esto son los últimos capítulos de IQ ++, gracias por leer esta historia. Falta capítulos mas para que termine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La desesperación de Spring**

* * *

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Las chicas, Foxy y Mangle estaban rodeando al idiota de Jorge, Bonnie y yo nos acercamos a donde estaban ellos para saber que ocurría...

Que pasa? -preguntó Bonnie-

Este tipo es un estafador! -gritó Any-

Y a parte de todo un sucio secuestrador -dijo Cielo pateando a Jorge-

Llamen a la policía para que lo arresten por secuestrar a Bonbon e intentar violarla -dijo Bonnie-

No, no lo haremos -dijo Aiko-

Pero porque! -gritó Mangle-

Nosotras nos encargaremos de el -dijo Cielo con satisfacción-

Hemos descubierto tu sucio secreto señor estafador -dijo Any mirando con desprecio a Jorge-

Porque lo dicen? -pregunté confusa-

Descubrimos algo de información en su oficina, resulta que el señorito es el encargado de redes solo porque es hijo del dueño del edificio, pero no tiene ni idea de como hacer mantenimiento del lugar -explicó Aiko -

El paga a un experto para darles mantenimiento a los servidores, pero no sabe nada de tecnología ni de ingeniería computacional, es un vil estafador -dijo molesta Any-

Ni siquiera se sabe el código del Hello world en c++ -dijo Cielo con burla-

Ni siquiera sabe utilizar word! con eso les decimos todo -se burló Any-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -gritamos Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle y yo-

Entonces solo estas aquí por tu padre, no tienes idea de lo que haces! ahora entiendo porque no hablabas como los demás programadores. Pero como pudiste hablar de programación conmigo la vez que salimos? -dije confundida-

No te confundas amiga, al parecer lo sacó de un foro de programadores, pero no tiene ni idea de como abrir el Visual Studio -me contestó Aiko-

Cuando todos se enteren sera el hazme reír de todo el club -dijo Mangle riéndose-

Por favor! perdónenme, no le digan a nadie... no quiero quedar en ridículo... haré lo que me pidan! -rogaba el idiota de Jorge tirado en el piso-

Nosotras ya tenemos planeado lo que haremos contigo -dijo Cielo amenazante-

Pero que es lo que me harán? -preguntó asustado -

Si no quieres que digamos a todo el mundo sobre tu estafa tendrás que ser nuestro esclavo por siempre! -dijo Any-

Y mejoraras nuestro departamento -exigió Aiko-

Que departamento! -preguntó Jorge-

Donde vivimos nosotras 3 -señaló Cielo al baño-

Han estado viviendo en el baño del edificio! -gritó sorprendido-

Si, y ahora nos convertiremos en las jefas del club y mejoraras nuestro departamento o si no le diremos a todos y lo difundiremos por Internet -amenazó Any-

Ya pues ya! haré lo que me pidan -dijo agarrándose el brazo que Foxy le había lastimado-

Y si te atreves a acusar a Foxy también te las veras conmigo -habló Mangle poniéndose frente a el-

Bueno creo que nosotros ya deberíamos volver al orfanato, los demás están preocupados por Bonbon -dijo Bonnie-

Dejamos el lugar y nos dirigimos al orfanato...

Cuando llegamos todos nos recibieron alegres y Chica con su cara de madre preocupada.

Por dios Bonbon! donde estabas! nos tenías tan preocupados! -gritaba Chica abrazándome-

Estaba secuestrada, pero yo la salvé! -dijo Bonnie con orgullo-

De verdad! oh Bonnie eres mi héroe! -Chica abrazó a Bonnie-

Secuestrada! -gritó Spring a lo lejos- Pero quien se atrevió a hacerte eso! -se acerca preocupado-

Spring eso no te importa ahora, ademas al parecer tu no hiciste nada por tratar de ayudarme -reclamé al conejo de oreja rota-

Lo siento Bonbon es que no sabia que hacer ni por donde empezar y... -Spring fue interrumpido-

A veces es mejor dejar de pensar y actuar -dijo Freddy- Mira, Bonnie salvó a Bonbon gracias a que el no piensa las cosas, el actúa sin pensar. Es un defecto que tienen los de coeficiente intelectual muy elevado, no pueden actuar sin pensar.

Olvidemos de este mal rato y vamos a descansar -dijo Bonnie yéndose al dormitorio-

Gracias de nuevo por salvarme! -grité alegre a Bonnie- Ah y gracias también a ustedes Foxy y Mangle, sin ustedes Bonnie hubiese estado perdido.

De nada! -contestaron los zorros al mismo tiempo-

Me sentía aun asustada por lo sucedido y lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama para dormir, así que también subí al dormitorio para descansar de una vez.

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Me sentía muy mal, ademas de culpable, Foxy y Bonnie ya me contaron quien había secuestrado a Bonbon y todo lo que había pasado en el club. Sentí impotencia por no haber hecho nada, si tan solo yo hubiera ido al club y me hubiese dejado de tonterías yo la hubiera salvado.

Bonnie me pidió que siguiera ensayando la canción, pero después de lo sucedido y de que también me dijera que Bonbon lo consideraba un héroe y la insinuación que le hizo me desanimé demasiado.

Lo siento Bonnie -dije con tristeza- no creo tener ninguna oportunidad ahora, de que me sirve tener un IQ superior a los demás si me impide actuar y hacer cosas verdaderamente importantes por la gente que quiero. Ella debe estar decepcionada de mi y de que no pude salvarla. Ya no haré nada.

Te vas a rendir! pero Spring! no puedes rendirte ahora, ya te habías aprendido la canción, solo faltaba que practicaras mas con la guitarra para poder dedicársela -dijo Bonnie tratando de animarme-

Ella ahora no solo me odia por no haber sido un buen novio antes, ahora debe odiarme porque no hice nada por salvarla. No hay remedio -dije acostándome en mi cama y tapándome hasta la cabeza con las sabanas-

Estaba desesperado, la había perdido por completo, estando bajo las sabanas me desahogue llorando en silencio, quien lo diría... el fuerte, frió y rudo de Springtrap llorando por sus errores. Errores que no podía reparar con un simple punto y coma como en un programa, ni depurando el código, ni siquiera reiniciando el sistema. Simplemente no podía resolverlo de ningún modo y menos si sigo pensando como pienso, no puedo evitar pensar antes de actuar... necesito aprender a... no pensar...

El sueño me fue venciendo y me quedé dormido...

Al día siguiente...

Desperté después que la mayoría, estaba seguro que tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado así que no quise levantarme temprano, esperé a que los demás salieran del dormitorio. Ya era viernes, el único que estaba aun en el dormitorio era Foxy.

Hey orejas mochas! entonces te rendirás tan fácil! -dijo Foxy en modo de saludo-

No respondí nada, solo me levante con flojera y agaché mi cabeza

Oye ese no es el conejo fastidioso que conozco! que te pasa! -dijo acercándose a mi-

Déjame en paz zorro tuerto! -grité malhumorado-

Eres un cobarde! que hay de tus métodos para solucionar problemas, eh ingeniero! te vas a quedar así sin buscar una solución a tu problema -dijo en modo retador, sabía que intentaba animarme a su modo-

Ya no hay remedio -dije amargamente- aun así gracias por tratar de animarme -dije para ir al baño a arreglarme para las clases-

Ya en las clases no pude concentrarme, sentía que estaba en un estado donde nada me importaba, no me importaban las clases, ni los demás, no sentía ni alegría ni enfado, tal vez ni tristeza.

Después de las clases me quedé encerrado en el dormitorio, Bonbon no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. He tratado de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero solo me lleno de ideas y no encuentro algo que realmente de resultado... si tan solo no pensara tanto y fuera a actuar... debo actuar... debo hacer algo!... Aaaaaah si tan solo no tuviera tanto que pensar en mi mente yo... Eso es!

Salí corriendo fuera del dormitorio, ya tenía la solución a mi estúpido problema...

 **Continuara...**

 **Penúltimo capitulo chicos y chicas, el próximo será el final y seguramente el mas largo de todos. Gracias por haber leído esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La decisión Final**

* * *

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Salí corriendo del dormitorio, por fin encontré la solución a mis males, después de haber meditado sobre esto... Bueno... la verdad no lo medité, apenas la idea me vino a la mente pero no volveré a caer en lo mismo de no actuar al instante. Fui a donde estaba Puppet para pedirle un favor...

Puppet! Necesito pedirte un favor muy importante -dije con seriedad-

Que quieres conejo roto? -preguntó ella mientras preparaba una de sus pociones-

Quiero... quiero dejar de ser inteligente, quiero bajar mi coeficiente intelectual! -grité decidido-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -gritó sorprendida por lo que le pedí-

Así es, creo que es lo mejor, si lo que necesito es cambiar para que Bonbon sea mas compatible conmigo lo haré -dije firmemente-

Estas loco! no... no puedo hacer esto, ya lo pensaste bien! este tipo de decisiones requieren que pienses de verdad las cosas! Tengo que hablarles a los demás de lo que piensas hacer -dijo ella tratando de salir del cuarto-

No! por favor no le digas a nadie! y mucho menos a Bonbon, no quiero que se entere de esto -dije mientras tapaba la puerta para que Puppet no pasara-

Al menos trae algunos testigos para que sepan lo que quieres hacer, al menos habla con los chicos, no puedes tomar todo a la ligera -decía Puppet mientras me tomaba de la camiseta estrujándome-

Pero porque tanto problema! porque cuando Bonbon te pidió ser mas inteligente no te negaste? pregunté a la bruja-

Porque ser inteligente es algo que mejora su vida, pero lo tuyo la empeora! no puedo hacerte eso solo porque si, tienes que estar 100% seguro de que quieres hacerlo, así que primero habla con los demás chicos! -dijo echándome del cuarto-

Ahora debo hablar con los chicos para que "aprueben mi idea" . Después de reunir a Freddy, Bboy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy y Foxy, Fuimos de nuevo al cuarto de las pociones con Puppet.

Para que nos trajiste aquí Spring -preguntó Freddy -

Suspire resignado y comencé a hablar de lo que tenía planeado...

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -reaccionaron todos-

Pero acaso estas loco! -gritó Freddy-

No puedes hacer eso! -gritó Bonnie-

Que no entiendes que arruinaras tu vida, con Bonbon fue diferente, ella a pesar de tener un coeficiente mas bajo antes, al menos tenía talento para la música, y eso es su sueño. En cambio tu, tu sueño es ser ingeniero en sistemas y tu talento es programar, tu talento no es algo que venga al natural como los talentos artísticos como la música o pintura o cosas así, tu talento requiere pensar, requiere un coeficiente alto, y si te quieres volver ingeniero no podrías nunca con la carrera, si bajas tu coeficiente no tendrás oportunidad para realizar tus ambiciones -Dijo Freddy mirándome fijamente-

Mire al suelo con seriedad, era cierto, si quería hacer esto tendría que renunciar por completo a mis sueños. Pero tal vez es la única forma de cambiar y tener oportunidad de nuevo con Bonbon.

Que haremos sin el conejo amargado que nos arregla los problemas computacionales ahora Spring! -se quejó Bonnie-

Quien va a arreglarnos la computadora cuando se traba! -dijo Toy Freddy-

Quien va a explicarme con lógica que no hay monstruos bajo mi cama -dijo Bboy-

Quien va a ayudarnos en las tareas de matemáticas ahora! -dijo Foxy-

Quien va a ayudarme a tomar buenas decisiones cuando trabajamos en equipo -dijo Freddy-

Odio decirlo pero quien va a contradecir mis teorías mágicas contra sus teorías lógicas, aunque no lo creas eres una pieza clave en el grupo y lo arruinaras. Estas seguro de esto? -preguntó Puppet rodeándome junto a los demás para darme mas presión-

Tienen a Bonbon, ahora ella es inteligente, yo me uniré al lado de la irresponsabilidad y la vida de no pensar tanto. -conteste a todos- y si Puppet... estoy seguro

De acuerdo, lo haré, pero al igual que la de Bonbon durara el efecto durante una semana para que pruebes. -Dijo Puppet-

No quiero eso, quiero que dure para siempre, si ya lo he decidido no quiero cambiar de opinión, hazla por favor para que el efecto dure para siempre -dije con decisión-

Pero Spring! ... ah esta bien, tu poción estará lista dentro de 3 horas -contestó con preocupación-

Y por favor no le digan a nadie mas sobre esto! -amenacé a los demás chicos y salí del cuarto-

 _ **Narra Foxy**_

Esto no esta bien, si Spring deja de ser inteligente arruinara su vida, y todo por Bonbon! Es un idiota, porque no mejor buscó otra solución pero bueno, cada quien.

Que haremos ahora -dijo Freddy preocupado-

Debo decirle a Chica! -dijo Bonnie y salió corriendo del cuarto-

Prometimos no decir nada! -dijo Toy Freddy-

Nunca lo prometimos -contestó Freddy-

Entonces también le dirás a Golden? -preguntó Toy Freddy-

Debo hacerlo, no podemos dejar que Spring haga eso -corrió Freddy fuera del cuarto-

Pues supongo que yo hablaré con Mangle, también debe saberlo -salí de ahí para ir con ella-

La encontré jugando pokemon rojo fuego en su celular.

Mangle debo decirte algo muy importante -dije serio-

Que pasa Foxy? -contestó mirándome-

Spring quiere dejar de ser inteligente por Bonbon -dije con seriedad-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! pero no podemos dejar que haga eso! -gritó ella-

En 3 horas Puppet tendrá lista la poción y para colmo es de efecto que durara para siempre! -explique con preocupación-

Tenemos que decirles a todos! -dijo Mangle levantándose del sillón para ir con todos-

Nos reunimos todos en el cuarto donde Puppet hace sus pociones y también trajimos a Spring, Bonbon no estaba, había ido a ver como estaban las cosas con las chicas del baño en el club.

Pero como se te ocurre tal cosa Springtrap! tienes idea de lo que va a pasar, no tendrás futuro, ya no seras tu mismo! -gritó regañando a Spring-

Ya tomé mi decisión, y no pueden detenerme -dijo con seguridad-

Y Scott no esta, no podemos decirle tampoco -se quejó Toy Chica-

Estas loco Spring! que hay de ser ingeniero -dijo Mangle-

Al demonio todo! ya déjenme en paz! -gritó y se fue al dormitorio a seguir esperando la poción-

En serio le harás eso Puppet! pero como se te ocurre! -gritaba Chica -

Que quieres que haga! si es su decisión debo hacerlo, no puedo hacerle caso a Bonbon y a Springtrap no, debo ser justa y si el piensa que así sera mas feliz lo haré -dijo la Puppet revolviendo su caldero-

Bonbon ya sabe esto? -preguntó Chica mirándonos a todos-

No, ademas no esta aquí, se fue al club -dijo Golden-

Pero alguien debe hacer algo! no podemos quedarnos esperando a que Spring haga lo que se le de la gana con su vida! -dijo Chica-

Pero es su vida Chica, el decide que hace y que no -contestó Freddy poniéndose frente a Chica-

Tienes razón pero eso arruinara su vida. -miraba Chica a Freddy y a todos nosotros-

Todos salimos del cuarto de las pociones y Mangle me miró con preocupación...

Tenemos que ir a buscar a Bonbon y decírselo - miraba preocupada-

Esta bien querida pirata, vamos! -dije para correr junto con Mangle rumbo al club-

Mientras tanto en el club...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Vine a ver que tal estaban las cosas ahora que Any, Aiko y Cielo estaban al frente del club. Cuando llegué había albañiles trabajando en el nuevo departamento mejorado de las chicas y ellas estaban afuera y controlando a todos los hombres...

Construyeron un podio para juntas y Any se subió a hablar...

Atención todos! de ahora en adelante Aiko, Cielo y yo seremos las jefas del club, y de ahora en adelante los hombres van a respetarnos, y si vienen mas mujeres al club no van a molestarlas de acuerdo! -gritó por un micrófono-

Si jefa! -gritaron a la vez todos los hombres-

Luego apareció el imbécil de Jorge con el brazo vendado y trayéndoles refrescos a las chicas...

Aquí tienen chicas -dijo temeroso-

Ahora ve y construye un librero para mis mangas -dijo Cielo-

Vas a traernos comida todos los días -ordenó Aiko-

Todo lo que ordenen señoritas -dijo Jorge inclinándose ante ellas-

Emm hola chicas! -saludé a todas-

Bonbon! -gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo-

Ahora somos las que mandan en el club, ahora el club de programación sera un lugar seguro para las mujeres también y le daremos un buen mantenimiento a las redes -dijo Any mirando con desprecio a Jorge-

Mira nuestro nuevo letrero de bienvenida -señaló Aiko al cartel -

#include iostream

using namespace std;

int main()

{

printf(" **Bienvenidos programadores y estudiantes de programación** ")

printf(" **Bienvenidas mujeres, hombres y de todo** ")

printf(" **Prohibida la entrada a estudiantes de turismo, abogados, licenciados en administración de empresas (Excepto Golden y los amigos de Bonbon), contadores** , **etc..**.")

system ("pause");

return 0;

}

Pusieron todo un código para avisar eso... emm ok, que imaginativas y gracias por las consideraciones de mis amigos -dije sonriendoles-

De nada, ademas tu y tus amigos serán siempre bienvenidos aquí -dijo Aiko-

De repente entraron de golpe Mangle y Foxy, me pregunto que querrán...

Bonbon! tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante! -gritaba Mangle con desesperación-

Rápido! solo nos quedan 30 minutos! -dijo Foxy también gritando con desesperación-

De que rayos hablan? -pregunté-

Salimos del edificio para que me explicaran lo que pasaba

Spring planea hacerse idiota! -dijo Foxy-

Spring ya es idiota -dije sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que decían-

No Bonbon! el quiere bajar su coeficiente intelectual -dijo Mangle mientras me estrujaba-

Que! pero porque haría eso? -pregunté confusa-

Lo hace para ser mas compatible contigo, porque no le pones atención y porque no lo quieres. Piensa que ahora necesitas un hombre que actué en vez de pensar tanto, y con un coeficiente intelectual como el que tiene no puede dejar de pensar, así que ha decidido tomar una poción que lo hará tonto para siempre -explicó Foxy -

El te ama y ahora quiere cambiar por ti, va a renunciar a su sueño de ser ingeniero en sistemas por ti, te das cuenta que si toma esa poción el nunca podrá volver a ser un programador! -gritaba Mangle desesperada-

Ademas también se desveló practicando una estúpida canción que Bonnie le enseñó para poder cantártela a ti! pero tu estabas mas impresionada por que Bonnie te salvó y no te importó lo que Spring ha hecho todos estos días, desde dejar su orgullo de lado y ahora dejará sus sueños por ti -dijo Foxy serio-

Era la primera vez que los zorros estaban hablando en serio. Me sentí terrible despues de escuchar esto.

30 minutos! pero porque tan pronto! -grité preocupada-

Bueno emm... cuando veníamos hacia acá pasamos a comprar chocolatines del marinerito feliz que estaban en oferta y pues pensamos que aun teníamos tiempo suficiente -dijo Foxy riendo -

Pero ya solo nos quedan 25 minutos! hay que darse prisa! -gritó Mangle-

Los 3 corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana, pero si no corríamos no habría un mañana digno para Spring... Porque tenias que pedirle eso a Puppet! porque tenias que hacerlo... no permitiré que te vuelvas idiota...

 **Continuara...**

 **Sera posible que Bonbon llegue a tiempo para detener a Spring y que no tome la poción... véanlo en el próximo capitulo...**

 **Decidí hacer otro capitulo mas para que el final no se alargue demasiado. Esperen el final muy pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi conejo idiota**

* * *

 **Narra Bonbon**

Corrí junto con Foxy y Mangle hasta el orfanato para detener a Spring pero cuando llegué hasta el cuarto ya era tarde, Spring estaba bebiendo la maldita poción. Yo golpee su mano para que dejara caer el resto de la poción, apenas y le había dado unos tragos.

Eres un idiota! -grité con lagrimas en los ojos- No puedo creer que lo hicieras!

Spring se quedó inmóvil un momento y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, parecía mareado.

 **Narra Spring**

Estaba bebiendo la poción sin pensar en nada mas que ser un mejor novio y mas compatible para Bonbon, en eso ella entró al cuarto y me tiró la botella, con lo poco que bebí comencé a sentir algunos cambios, sentí como si mi cabeza se volviera un poco mas ligera y sentí un mareo hasta que mi vista se nubló y caí al suelo.

{

#

(

)

[

]

}

Me desperté después de haber dormido un buen rato... vi a mis amigos a mi alrededor y les sonreí...

Hola chicos! -dije alegre-

Que le has hecho Puppet! -dijo Chica algo preocupada-

Y bien, como te sientes? -preguntó la bruja flaca-

Pues... -me senté en el sillón donde estaba acostado y mire a los lados- no me siento diferente... oigan! que bonito! -corrí a admirar una bonita esfera con bolitas blancas dentro, si la agitaba era como si nevara dentro de la esfera de cristal-

Bueno, parece que ha resultado, se ha vuelto espontaneo e infantil-dijo Toy Chica-

Luego recordé que quería hacerme mas tonto, y creo que funcionó, ya no recuerdo nada de lo que significaba todos esos símbolos que me pasaba escribiendo en la computadora, ahora que recuerdo, esto lo hice por la hermosa mujer que era mi novia.

Y Bonbon? -pregunté a los demás-

Esta en el dormitorio! -dijo Mangle-

Corrí para buscarla y subí las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, pero estaba llorando...

Porque lloras! -dije asustado-

Ella volteo a verme con lagrimas en los ojos y comenzó a golpearme

Eres un idiota! como te atreviste a hacer eso! porque! -gritaba golpeándome en el pecho-

Que hice! -la miré asustado-

Porque te volviste tonto! porque! -gritaba llorando- ya no tienes futuro! como pudiste dejarte vencer por el capricho de estar conmigo!

Porque te amo! -dije sonriendole feliz-

Ella me tomó de la cara y me besó en la boca. Estaba feliz! parece que todo lo que hice dio resultado, ahora prefiero ser idiota

No debiste haber hecho esto por mi, no debiste! -decía llorando-

Luego todos los demás entraron al dormitorio...

 **Narra Bonbon**

Aun me siento terrible de que Spring se haya vuelto idiota por mi, no podía creer que el haya renunciado a su sueño de ser un gran ingeniero en sistemas por estar conmigo, en verdad me amaba y ahora no se que hacer.

Luego entraron todos al dormitorio...

Te tengo una buena noticia Bonbon! -dijo alegre Freddy-

Pero que pasa? -pregunté-

Puppet díselo! -dijo Freddy mirando a la hechicera-

Ah esta bien, la poción que hice fue de prueba como la tuya Bonbon, el efecto realmente iba a durar solo una semana, pero ademas él apenas y bebió un trago de la poción, en realidad el efecto de idiotez solo le durará a lo mucho 6 horas -explicó Puppet-

Gracias! -grité alegre- Gracias Puppet! -corrí a abrazarla-

Me siento timado por Puppet! -dijo Spring confuso-

Olvídalo! no seras idiota por siempre! -dije alegremente-

Pero si dejo de ser idiota tu no me vas a querer otra vez -dijo triste-

Ah luego hablamos de eso Spring -contesté-

Oigan! esto había funcionado! Bonbon me besó hace rato! -gritó alegremente-

Aaay no tenias que decirles a todos! -lo miré molesta-

Es el efecto de los polos opuestos, quieras o no, son mas compatibles si uno es tonto y otro es mas inteligente -explicó Freddy-

Eso es mentira! en el amor no puede pasar eso -dije molesta-

Después de eso todos se dispersaron y continuaron con sus actividades diarias, Spring se quedó jugando con la bola de nieve de cristal hasta que decidí hacer unas cuantas pruebas para ver cuanto había disminuido su capacidad mental...

Spring ven aquí -lo llamé con ternura-

La verdad verlo así me causa mucha ternura, es tan lindo y tan infantil, no tiene esos pensamientos complejos que yo tengo ahora, y se ve mas feliz, aunque si se quedara así por siempre no tendría futuro.

Que pasa Bonbon, quieres jugar conmigo? -preguntó alegremente-

Voy a ponerte unas pruebas -dije tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al salón de clases-

Pruebas! de que? no estudie Bonbon! -dijo con algo de aburrimiento en su voz-

Tranquilo, ademas no pasa nada si repruebas -reí divertida-

El se sentó en las sillas de enfrente y escribí en el pizarrón una ecuación básica con una incógnita.

Quieres que haga eso? -preguntó mirando al pizarrón-

Si por favor, quiero ver si puedes hacerla -le ordené-

El tomó el gis y trato de hacer la ecuación

Rayos! creo que antes sabía hacer esto, pero ya no me acuerdo... la "x" se mueve hacia el otro lado no? -preguntaba mirándome confundido-

Al parecer a pesar de haber perdido coeficiente intelectual sabe hacer lo básico, aunque con mucha dificultad. Luego de otras pruebas mas lo llevé a una computadora para ver si algo de su talento de programador quedaba en su cerebro.

Parecía sentirse seguro estando frente a la maquina, pero no pudo llegar a crear un programa, apenas y logró abrir el visual studio, pero de ahí no recordaba como hacerlo.

No puedo Bonbon -dijo mirándome algo triste-

El extrañaba programar, y pudo ser capaz de renunciar a eso solo por mi, debo recompensar a Spring de alguna forma, el me ama y aunque yo me haya vuelto inteligente, la verdad aun lo amo también.

Salimos al parque un rato, yo estaba esperando a que el efecto de la poción se acabara de una vez por todas, han pasado ya 2 horas desde que la tomó, y según Puppet a lo mucho faltan 4 horas para que el efecto pase. Fuimos a pasearnos en los columpios, Spring se veía alegre, no puedo negar que es lindo verlo siento tan feliz y tan alegre, pero no es el Spring que conozco, y no tendrá futuro si fuera así por siempre, ademas que en el fondo se que se siente mal por no poder hacer lo que le gustaba, que era programar y ser inteligente.

Oye Bonbon, te puedo hacer una pregunta -dijo algo serio-

Si que pasa -dije sonriendole-

Porque tus pechos son tan grandes? -dijo con inocencia-

Aaaaah! -me sonrojé por la pregunta- pero porque preguntas eso idiota! -le di una cachetada no muy fuerte-

Lo siento, pero es que los de las demás chicas son mas pequeños, porque? -preguntaba insistente-

Ah eso es por genética Spring! y a una mujer no se le pregunta eso! -dije algo molesta-

Ah ok... emm y que es genética?

Ay Spring! luego... en unas cuantas horas lo sabrás, ahora por favor no preguntes idioteces! -dije molesta-

Esta bien... emm oye... y cuando vuelva a ser un cerebrito y un aburrido nerd... me vas a seguir queriendo -dijo con algo de tristeza-

Ah mi conejito idiota! -lo abrecé con fuerza- lo haré Spring, lo prometo.

El sonrió y me abrazó también. Luego de unas horas regresamos al orfanato, Spring se quedó mirando hacia un solo sitio durante unos minutos, parecía estar en trance, era obvio que estaba perdiendo los efectos de la poción.

Se desmayó por unos minutos y luego despertó de nuevo.

Spring estas bien? -pregunté preocupada-

Eh... si, me siento bien... eso creo... Puppet! -gritó fuertemente-

Que quieres conejo, ya se te pasó el efecto verdad -dijo riendo burlona-

Me has estafado! por fin Bonbon me aceptaba y ahora de nuevo soy un aburrido y frío programador! -dijo molesto-

Pero te prometí que te aceptaría como eres Spring, no lo recuerdas -dije tomándolo de la mano-

De verdad Bonbon! me vas a aceptar como soy? -preguntaba viéndome a los ojos-

Si Spring, ademas me has demostrado quererme de verdad, y ahora vamos a disfrutar el verdadero propósito de mi cambio, que era hacerte mas feliz a ti -dije abrazándolo con fuerza-

 **Narra Spring**

Mi idiotez no duró mucho, apenas eran las 8 de la noche, pero logré que Bonbon me quisiera de nuevo! ahora podremos ser muy felices, me quiere como soy y ahora que es tan inteligente podremos hacer tantas cosas juntos.

Bonbon! ahora que recuerdo! yo estuve ensayando una canción para ti, se que no soy un buen músico pero quiero dedicarte la canción aun así -dije con algo de nervios-

Tomé la guitarra de Bonnie y llevé a Bonbon a la biblioteca donde no había nadie para cantarle la canción. Estaba algo avergonzado, pero ella lo merecía.

Ok... ahi voy... -comencé a tocar-

 _"Paso el tiempo mirando como el que mira una estrella_

 _pensando que la vida no es nada si no está ella_

 _es una pena, que no piense lo mismo de mí_

 _si ni siquiera sabe que mi pobre corazón la espera_

 _a la salida me quedo embobado viendo como se me aleja_

 _siento celos de la brisa que toca su oreja_

 _si la veo con otro chico me muero_

 _invisible para ella pero es que acercarme yo no puedo_

 _maldita timidez que me impide decir lo que siento_

 _tengo un nudo que me ata por dentro_

 _me miro al espejo y sólo veo un cobarde sin agallas_

 _para decirle a la cara que la quiero por momentos_

 _sabes que no soy lo que esperabas y quizá no ofrezca nada_

 _que otra persona a ti no te pudiese dar_

 _pero es que me veo muy tonto y me está volviendo loco_

 _que ya sea tarde para poderte besar_

 _y me imagino como será, el día que te pueda tocar..._

 _sentado al final de la clase mirando tu pelo_

 _deseando que algún día me mires como yo quiero_

 _si se cruzan tu mirada y la mía, tengo suficiente_

 _porque seré mucho más feliz que la mayoría_

 _eres lo que me anima a levantarme cada mañana_

 _si llego a casa quiero tumbarme en la cama para verte otra vez_

 _en mi sueño yo te puedo abrazar,_

 _si me despierto es una vuelta a empezar_

 _sé que nunca voy a conocer el tacto de tus labios_

 _no quiero ser tu novio si no el capitán de este navío_

 _que navegó bajo tormenta y naufragó_

 _en la costa más bonita y soleada de tu corazón_

 _sabes que no soy lo que esperabas y quizá no ofrezca nada_

 _que otra persona a ti no te pudiese dar_

 _pero es que me veo muy tonto y me está volviendo loco_

 _que ya sea tarde para poderte besar_

 _soy invisible ante los demás_

 _pero no está prohibido soñar..."_

Ella estaba conmovida y después de mi horrible interpretación me abrazó de forma tierna

Gracias Spring! -dijo sonriendo tiernamente y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-

Ella y yo pasamos el resto de la noche en la biblioteca y en la computadora programando y hablando de matemáticas y leyes de física, entendía a la perfección mis diálogos, nos entendíamos como nunca.

Ya son las 12 linda -dije a Bonbon- Creo que debes estar algo cansada

Un poco -dijo dulcemente- pero no quiero dormir todavía- dijo acercándose a mi de forma seductora para luego poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besarme apasionadamente-

Obviamente era la primera vez que Bonbon se me acercaba de esa forma, generalmente cuando nosotros teníamos acción era porque yo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, o cuando ella se animaba a pedírmelo de forma inocente pero influenciada por Golden y me decía algo como "Quiero tener acción".

Pero esta vez fue diferente...

Ella me estaba besando de una forma que nunca había besado, se sentía su respiración agitada y tan cálida. Me deje llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones y me decidí a darle placer a mi hermosa e inteligente mujer. Bajé mi rostro a su delicado cuello, pues siempre ha sido su punto mas sensible, apenas rocé su cuello con mis labios y ella gimió de forma muy excitante.

La tomé de las piernas y la puse sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, comencé a intensificar mis besos sobre la piel de su cuello, lo que hacia que ella se excitara cada vez mas, poco a poco nos fuimos quitando la ropa. Yo estaba acostumbrado a llevar el control en este tipo de situaciones, pero ella me empujó para levantarse de la mesa.

Podrías sentarte querido... -ordenó lujuriosamente-

Yo la obedecí y me senté sobre la mesa, luego ella me tumbó de espaldas para comenzar a besarme desde las piernas y subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a mi miembro el cual ya estaba erecto. Me sentía algo avergonzado, era la primera vez que Bonbon tomaría el control en el acto y estaba realmente nervioso.

Ella comenzó a lamer con suavidad mi pene desde la punta hasta mis testículos, estaba muy excitado por experimentar esto, algo que nunca había hecho jamas. Luego ella abandonó mi miembro para subirse encima de mi, tomó una de mis manos para ponerla en uno de sus exuberantes pechos, sentía mis mejillas arder ante aquellas acciones que mi chica estaba haciéndome. Comencé a acariciar su pecho y ella se dispuso a rozar su húmeda intimidad contra mi erección sin que hubiese penetración aun.

Deseaba tanto hacer esto -dijo ella sonriendo satisfactoriamente-

Se inclinó para besarme en los labios y movió sus caderas para hacer que mi miembro penetrara en ella. Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta subiendo y bajando. La sensación era única, ella continuó así por bastante tiempo, sentí que estaba a punto de terminar cuando ella sonrió con algo de maldad en su mirada.

Aaaah por favor no me hagas esto! -dije reclamando su abandono-

Quiero hacer otra cosa... -contestó ella-

Bajó un poco y tomó sus pechos para cubrir mi pene con ellos y comenzó a hacerme lo que Freddy llama "Paizuri" que era masturbarme utilizando su pechos. Eso se sentía genial.

Su rostro reflejaba lujuria y placer al estarme haciendo eso. De nuevo antes de que yo pudiese terminar ella se detuvo. Me ordenó que me sentara y ella se colocó sobre mi para volver a rozar mi miembro contra el suyo hasta que fue penetrada, ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo, lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Ella gemía cada vez mas fuerte, yo aproveché para masturbar su clítoris con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra la ayudaba a que bajara lo mas que pudiese para que entrara mas profundo posible.

Unos minutos después terminamos bastante cansados. Ella sonrió agotada y nos vestimos para ir a los dormitorios.

Gracias por esto Spring! -dijo para besarme antes de ir a su dormitorio-

Gracias a ti querida -contesté correspondiendole el beso-

Ella fue a su dormitorio, mientras que yo fui al mio, casi todos estaban ya dormidos a excepción de Freddy que estaba recostado en su cama utilizando su celular

Pasaste buena noche verdad Spring -dijo con voz pervertida-

Si ya! déjame dormir, estoy cansado -me acosté en mi cama y sonreí satisfecho-

Tuve una noche excelente...

Al día siguiente...

 _ **Narra Bonbon**_

Me levanté rápido para darle los buenos días a Spring como antes solía hacerlo

Buenos días! -dije alegremente a mis amigas antes de salir del dormitorio-

Vaya, volvió a ser alegre -dijo Toy Chica-

Corrí fuera del dormitorio para ir al pasillo y saludar a Spring, justamente el también salía del dormitorio

Buenos días! -dijimos al mismo tiempo abrazándonos-

Los demás nos vieron extrañados a ambos, pero no les tomamos importancia. Luego de desayunar Puppet me habló para que fuera al cuarto de las pociones, Spring me acompañó.

Ya esta la poción que me pediste, hoy se acaba el efecto, recuerdas? -preguntó Puppet-

Si lo se, cuando debo tomarla? -pregunté-

En la tarde a las 6 pm, a esa hora comenzaras a perder los efectos y debes tomar esta otra -dijo ella seriamente-

Bueno, aun me faltan muchas horas que esperar, que hacemos por mientras Spring? -pregunté a mi chico quien se veía algo pensativo-

Ah pues quieres ir a ver a tus amigas del club? -preguntó sonriendo-

Si vamos -contesté alegre-

Fuimos con las chicas del club, las cosas han mejorado bastante desde que ellas están al mando, y eso que apenas comenzaron ayer.

Hola Bonbon! -saludó amable Any-

Quieres probar nuestros nuevos teclados ergonómicos, ahora podemos programar mas fácil y mas cómodas -dijo Aiko alegremente sin despegarse de su computadora-

Quieres algo de beber?... -dijo cielo y presiona un botón de su celular para llamar a Jorge- Chacha! tráele de beber a Bonbon!

-Nervioso- Señorita Bonbon! que se le ofrece beber? -preguntó el imbécil de Jorge el cual estaba vestido de sirvienta (si sirvienta, con vestido de encajes y orejas de gato, toda una "neko maid")

Spring no pudo evitar reírse de forma burlona por ver a Jorge de sirviente

Asi terminan los estafadores y violadores como tu, mereces morir, pero creo que te va peor viviendo de esta forma -dijo mirándolo con odio-

Matame... -susurró Jorge a Spring-

Chacha! las bebidas! -gritó Aiko-

Ya... ya voy... -fue por bebidas-

Y dime Bonbon, parece que volviste con el -dijo Any señalando a Spring-

Si, ya me reconcilié con el -dije algo sonrojada-

Felicidades! -dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo-

Luego de pasar un rato en el club nos fuimos de regreso al orfanato, ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde y debía tomar la poción para conservar mi inteligencia. Ahora Spring y yo eramos una pareja perfecta. Al llegar al orfanato vi a Spring algo preocupado

Te pasa algo Spring? -pregunté con preocupación-

Querida, eres feliz como eres ahora? -preguntó mirándome a los ojos-

Claro que soy feliz, por fin estamos bien, tengo el conocimiento necesario para gustarte tanto de cuerpo, alma y mente, y ademas me dí cuenta que me amabas y que harías lo que fuera por estar conmigo -conteste felizmente sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos-

Ambos subimos al cuarto de las pociones, ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 6...

 _ **Narra Spring**_

Ella estaba dispuesta a beber esa poción semanalmente solo para complacerme, solo para gustarme por completo, no me había dado cuenta del sacrificio que ha hecho por mi, hasta ahora. Ella me aceptó como soy, con mi frialdad y mi pensamiento tan complejo.

Aqui esta tu poción Bonbon -dijo Puppet entregando la botella a Bonbon-

Bueno, ya es hora de tomarla -dijo ella procediendo a destapar la botella-

Sin pensar tanto hice lo que ella había hecho conmigo ayer y tiré la botella al piso haciendo que se quebrara. Se que en algunas ocasiones me lamentaré por esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto.

Springtrap! porque lo hiciste! -gritó furiosa Bonbon-

Porque yo también te amo como eres! en tu forma original, con tu inocencia y tu falta de conocimiento, extraño tu timidez. Y aunque amo tu forma inteligente, yo me enamoré de la Bonbon dulce e inocente que no se complicaba la vida pensando como yo. Y quiero que regreses a la normalidad, seras mas feliz, también prometo ser mejor y mas paciente contigo.

Spring... -dijo mirándome con los ojos cristalizados- gracias...

Te amo seas como seas, pero si tu me prefieres como soy en mi forma original, yo también quiero que tu seas como eres realmente -dije para luego besarla-

Ella comenzó a marearse, eran mas de las 6 y los efectos de la poción estaban terminándose, la abracé fuertemente para que no cayera al piso. Antes de perder la razón me miró fijamente...

Spring... eres el único que puede compilar mi corazón... -dijo sacando un papel y dándomelo en la mano antes de caer desmayada-

Su ultima frase que utilizaba con su coeficiente alto, me la dedicó a mi, me sentí muy feliz, pero a la vez con algo de tristeza, pues ahora ya no tendríamos esas cosas en común. Pero ya no importaba. Mientras ella sea realmente feliz.

Fuí a recostarla en su cama, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que yo había hecho.

Bien hecho Spring -me felicitó Chica- eres un gran hombre

Felicidades amigo! -dijo Bonnie dándome golpecitos en la espalda- has aprendido a valorar a Bonbon por lo que es.

Bueno, supongo que ya no voy a hacer este tipo de pociones, solo causan problemas -dijo Puppet resignada pero satisfecha de los resultados-

Gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo mucho que me amaba Bonbon. Ahora tratare de ser mejor -dije agradecidamente a Puppet-

Salí del dormitorio y vi el papel que me había entregado Bonbon, lo desdoblé y lo leí...

 ** _"Querido Spring:_**

 ** _Si estas leyendo esto es porque de alguna manera evitaste que yo tomara la poción y me volveré tonta de nuevo. Eso también significa que te diste cuenta que me amabas por quien soy y no por mi inteligencia, eso me alegra muchísimo._**

 ** _Aunque me gustó ser inteligente, extraño mi vida simple, donde no me complicaba pensar tanto las cosas y siempre encontraba el punto de vista positivo de todo. Seré muy feliz de ahora en adelante, porque me di cuenta que me amabas de verdad._**

 ** _Antes de que mi IQ baje de nuevo quisiera decirte que eres el punto y coma de mi linea de código. Las llaves que encapsulan mis pensamientos ._**

 ** _El entorno donde quiero programar toda mi vida. El único que compila mi corazón._**

 ** _#include iostream_**

 ** _using namespace std;_**

 ** _int main()_**

 ** _{_**

 ** _cout "TE AMO" endl;_**

 ** _system("pause");_**

 ** _return 0;_**

 ** _}_**

 ** _Firma..._**

 ** _Bonbon "_**

No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, es la mas hermosa carta que nunca nadie me había escrito. La guardé con mucho cariño, la guardare por siempre.

Luego de unos momentos ella habia despertado

Hola chicos! -saludó muy alegre-

Yeeeeeei! Bonbon ha vuelto! -gritó Mangle emocionada-

Amiga Mangle! -abrazó a Mangle-

Es un alivio tenerte de vuelta -dijo Chica sonriente-

Te extrañe mucho! -dije corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza-

Gracias Spring! -dijo contenta-

Al día siguiente...

Me levanté antes que todos y me dirigí al pasillo, ahí encontré a Bonbon, ambos sonreímos y corrimos a abrazarnos con mucho cariño para luego decirnos "Buenos días! "

 **Fin**


End file.
